The Lip Lock Jinx TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Es una maldición que vuelve muda a la víctima, hasta que él/ella cumpla el propósito de la maldición y bese a la persona que desee. Es simplemente suerte de Harry que esté enamorado de Draco. HPDM, oneshot, octavo año. Traducción autorizada del fic de Cassis Luna, aquí en FF.


**Notas de traductor:**

¡¿Que onda, gente?! Bueno, pues, les tengo una bonita nota…

Hace cuatro días, 12 de diciembre, se cumplieron dos años desde que Adigium21, mi alter ego, quiso salir a la luz.

Hoy, 16 de diciembre, pero de hace dos años, mi primer historia fue publicada. Qué me habría imaginado yo que eso causaría una reacción en cadena, una avalancha que me arrollaría y derribaría por su intensidad. En estos dos años, he hecho tantas cosas, he conseguido conocer tanto, que no me la creo por completo. Me he puesto en contacto con mucha gente, muy especial, muy genial… Todas y todos los fickers, traductores, lectores, todos ustedes han dejado una marca en mi persona. Una marca que no podrá ser borrada fácilmente.

En estos dos años, he aprendido mucho de la escritura, del mundo, de mi persona. No soy el mismo pequeño imberbe que decidió aventarse a FanFiction hace tanto tiempo. A mi parecer, he crecido y he madurado mucho, y es una emoción indescriptible compartir la vida con todos ustedes. Agradezco todas y cada una de las palabras que han decidido dejar en algún fic, algún PM; podré no responder (porque soy así de perezoso), pero tengan en cuenta que las llevo en el corazón.

Así que, no me queda más que decirles: GRACIAS. Gracias por haberme permitido entrar a este mundo de locuras, con personas igual de locas que yo. Gracias por estos dos años, y esperemos que sean otros dos más… O cuatro… O seis… O muchos...

Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos baratos *lo apedrean por arruinar el momento*. Como en todo aniversario hay pastel (o torta, si le dicen así), que este fic sea el nuestro. Gracias a la genial **Cassis Luna** por dejarme traducir su historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Como siempre, nada de esto es mío, o de **Cassis,** y lo que hacemos es sin fines de lucro. Además, en esta historia sigo siendo mi propio beta, así que aguántenme…

Este fic va dedicado para todas y todos ustedes, mis amigos, mi gente en FanFiction. Los quiero _chingos_ y que Merlín los bendiga…

* * *

**La maldición del beso apasionado**

Harry adivinó que había sido Ginny la que lo había golpeado y tirado de su escoba. _Ginny siempre ha sido buena con las maldiciones_, fue el primer pensamiento de Harry, dos minutos después, mientras estaba tumbado sobre el suelo del campo de Quidditch. Su segundo pensamiento fue _mierda, auch, mi jodido brazo_.

_Sabía que no debía haber aceptado practicar hoy con estos idiotas_, fue el tercero.

_Ron, a veces odio a tu hermana _habría sido el cuarto, si el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor no lo hubiera rodeado de repente, para después arrastrarlo hacia la enfermería, temiendo haberle causado un daño permanente al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

_¿Qué, ahora se preocupan por mí? Debieron pensar en eso cuando estaban lanzándome maldiciones mientras me hallaba a seis metros en el aire_, pensó Harry hoscamente.

Ginny apretó su hombro (_Auch_), como si pudiera sentir sus pensamientos, y le sonrió, con los ojos brillando por la diversión.

—Estarás bien, Harry —dijo alegremente.

A través del dolor que él y su brazo sintieron por ser manipulados por una bola de robustos chicos de quinto y séptimo, Harry fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara, como si estuviera deleitándose por el hecho de que acababa de dejarlo mudo con su maldición.

_Tu hermano y yo vamos a hablar de esto; lo sabes, ¿cierto?_, pensó Harry gruñonamente, mientras su visión comenzaba a dar vueltas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de articular un muy grosero "Jódete" a la chica, antes de que el dolor lo consumiera y perdiera la consciencia, soñando con _crecehuesos_ y con convertir el cabello de Ginny Weasley en serpientes por un mes.

~o~o~o~

Cuando despertó, miró el techo blanco de la enfermería. Él y el techo blanco de la enfermería habían desarrollado una larga y amorosa relación. Harry lo visitaba frecuentemente (más de lo que le gustaría, si tenía que ser honesto), y el techo blanco le hacía compañía cuando estaba confinado y le daba consuelo al… Bueno, vale, el techo blanco no era tan reconfortante.

Pero Harry apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

—Señor Potter, que amable de su parte al visitarnos —dijo la señora Pomfrey con diversión, mientras se acercaba al chico con dos vasos y una botella llena de un líquido cuestionable.

Harry abrió la boca para decir "Hola", pero luego recordó; claro, mierda, no podía. Así que se conformó con mirar la botella con sospecha.

La señora Pomfrey alzó una ceja.

—No es _crecehuesos_, querido. Te encontrarás con que tu codo y tu muñeca están perfectamente alineados con tu antebrazo, aunque te sugiero que no lo muevas aún —añadió, cuando Harry alzó su miembro para tratar de moverlo, por lo que ahora tenía una expresión de mucho dolor en el rostro—. Honestamente, una pensaría que después de todos los huesos que te has roto, ya te habrías acostumbrado —parloteó la enfermera, mientras vertía el contenido de la botella en los dos vasos. Le dio uno a Harry y, el otro, se lo dio a la persona que estaba recostada en la cama de al lado.

Harry se sorprendió, dándose cuenta por primera vez que alguien más estaba en la enfermería, pero su sorpresa no se comparó con el impacto que sintió al ver quién era.

Draco Malfoy.

El que lo había metido en ese embrollo.

Bueno, no, no realmente. Todo era culpa de Ginny.

Después de todo, no era como si Draco tuviera idea alguna…

Draco alzó la ceja al ver la expresión de Harry de sorpresa, así que sólo hizo un gesto para saludarlo, antes de ignorarlo por completo y ponerse a la ardua tarea de pasarse el vaso de poción medicinal, que probablemente incluía todo tipo de lenguas de animales.

Por un momento, Harry sintió una ola de anhelo y, quizás, de ira, porque el viejo Draco lo habría insultado en ese momento, sin pensárselo dos veces. No sabía si estaba enojado con Draco o con el mundo en general, por haberlo convertido en eso. Draco no se habría simplemente quedado ahí sentado, mirando hoscamente el vaso vacío.

—Sus amigos me han informado amablemente de su predicamento, señor Potter —dijo Pomfrey, sacándolo de su estupor. La mujer chasqueó la lengua, de forma desaprobatoria—. La maldición del beso apasionado. Qué cosas se les ocurren a los jóvenes estos días.

Draco alzó la cabeza interesado, pero no miró a Harry, que se sonrojó excesivamente

—Sí entiendes que no puedo hacer mucho por ti, ¿verdad? —continuó Pomfrey—. La maldición sólo puede ser retirada por el que la realizó, o si la persona cumple lo que se espera de ella. —En ese momento, sus labios se torcieron ligeramente, con diversión.

Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Oh, sí que sabía lo que se esperaba de él.

La maldición del beso apasionado era una maldición que volvía muda a la víctima, hasta que él/ella besara a la persona que deseaba. Era una broma común en las fiestas, si uno estaba desesperado por un espectáculo de besuqueo o de bofetadas. Se había vuelto bastante popular en Hogwarts últimamente, comenzada por los de octavo año. Seamus Finnigan, en particular. Los profesores habían tratado de detenerlos, obligando al que hiciera la maldición a retirarla pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, las víctimas se rehusaban a decir quién los había maldecido, por cuestiones de orgullo.

La última que contó fue llamada "mariquita" por el resto de su casa (1).

Y, consecuentemente, por el resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Circulaba un rumor que decía que su "deseo del corazón" era Draco Malfoy, y Harry sabía que era terrible de su parte estar feliz de que la chica no hubiera ido a darle un beso al estilo francés al rubio.

—Supongo que no me dirás quién te lanzó la maldición, para que podamos castigarle propiamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey, con una ceja alzada.

Harry sólo le sonrió avergonzadamente.

La mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Supuse que no.

Luego, señaló el vaso de líquido cuestionable en la mano de Harry, que el moreno había planeado desvanecer en cuanto la mujer le diera la espalda. Desafortunadamente, parecía como si le hubiera leído la mente, y esperó pacientemente a que se lo tomara frente a ella.

Harry lo hizo, y pensó que hacer que el cabello de Ginny se transformara en serpientes por un mes era demasiado piadoso.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey estuvo satisfecha al ver que se había tomado hasta la última gota, tomó los vasos de él y de Malfoy y les indicó que _descansaran_.

Casi tan pronto como se alejó, Draco se acostó sobre la cama, se cubrió hasta los hombros con las cobijas y se acomodó sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a Harry.

Gracias a esto, Harry no tuvo reparos en mirarlo fijamente. _Em_. Mirar su espalda.

Después de la Guerra, Harry no escuchó mucho de Malfoy, aparte de que estaba en libertad condicional por tres años. El moreno se sorprendió cuando llegó a la recién renovada Hogwarts, para su octavo año, y vio a Draco Malfoy en el Gran Comedor. Lo que lo sorprendió más fue que el Slytherin se había visto tan pálido, tan apagado… Tan diferente del orgulloso y majestuoso Malfoy de siempre.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, Malfoy se mantenía a solas. Los otros Slytherins de octavo año eran Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, pero Malfoy se mantenía lejos de ellos también. Por qué razones, nadie lo sabía.

A mediados de octubre, Harry Potter entendió, con un sentimiento de pavor, que estaba obsesionándose demasiado con Draco Malfoy una vez más.

Había sido fácil ignorarlo cuando estaba ocupado con la guerra, e incluso más fácil durante el verano después de la muerte de Voldemort. Si no lo veía, no pensaría en él. Ahora, era como haber regresado a sexto año. De hecho, era como cada otro año en Hogwarts; sólo que esta vez, Harry no tenía excusa alguna tras la cual esconderse.

Los magos tenebrosos habían sido eliminados, los mundos mágicos estaban a salvo, y él y Ginny habían acordado que estaban mejor como amigos.

Hablando de Ginny…

Harry no era el único que se había dado cuenta de su creciente obsesión.

De ahí venía el plan con el que Ginny había convencido a todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, para que lo implementaran con ella: golpear a Harry con la infame maldición. Los malditos gilipollas estuvieron más que felices al aceptar, diciendo que sólo querían darle a la estancada y casi inexistente vida amorosa de su querido capitán un final feliz. (Pura mierda, en realidad, porque lo único que querían era ver a Harry hacer el ridículo).

Como si Harry fuera a acercarse a Malfoy y besarlo de repente.

No, eso sería desastroso.

Harry sabía que era un Gryffindor, pero se preguntaba si Ginny entendía que no era _suicida_.

Suspirando, se metió más bajo las sábanas y sucumbió a los efectos somnolientos de la poción, soñando con besar a Draco Malfoy.

~o~o~o~

La siguiente vez que se despertó, sus sábanas estaban pegajosas. Harry entendió que sí extrañaba el gesto desdeñoso del rubio. La cama junto a la suya estaba vacía, así como el resto de la enfermería. Con el rostro sonrojado, usó un _Fregotego_ con su ropa y la cama, y se convenció de que la señora Pomfrey no iba a mandar un ejército de _inferi _tras él si salía de la enfermería hoy.

Después de todo, ya podía mover su brazo sin doblarse del dolor.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Rápidamente, hizo un _Tempus_ y corrió al Gran Comedor, donde descubrió que era hora de la cena.

No debería haberlo sorprendido que toda la población de Hogwarts supiera ahora que Harry Potter estaba bajo la infame maldición del beso apasionado, pero el estallido que lo recibió aún hizo que se congelara. Hubo muchos silbidos y abucheos, y un montón de "¡_Bésame_, Harry!" de parte de varias chicas, lo que hizo que se sonrojara hasta las puntas de las orejas.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, ignoró rápidamente los rostros sonrientes del equipo de Quidditch, y se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron, que tenía una expresión solidaria.

—Lo lamento, compañero —dijo Ron, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada. La chica estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, y lo ignoró felizmente—. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero los poderes de hermano mayor no funcionan cuando tu hermana es Ginny —dijo entre dientes.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió para decirle que no había problema, lo que hizo que Ron se animara considerablemente.

—Vale, ahora que nos hemos disculpado y todo eso —dijo Ron, sonriendo amplia y traviesamente—. ¿Quién es la suertuda?

Hermione le enterró el codo bastante fuerte, lo que hizo que el chico se doblara sobre la mesa, haciendo un "oof". La chica se giró hacia Harry.

—Te visitamos en la enfermería más temprano, pero aún estabas durmiendo. No te preocupes, hablaré con Ginny más tarde —dijo firmemente, mirando a la pelirroja de forma severa.

Harry tocó su codo para llamar su atención. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró con expresión seca.

—¡Harry James Potter! Si esto es acerca de tu orgullo…

Sí lo era, de hecho, así que Harry se apartó de su mirada y se sirvió un poco de puré de papa.

Hermione suspiró exasperada, pero luego simplemente regresó su atención hacia la comida, soltando un bufido.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —dijo entre dientes.

Honestamente, Harry no lo sabía. Era o besar a Malfoy o esperar a que Ginny se compadeciera de él y retirara la maldición, y como no estaba sintiéndose precisamente suicida en ese momento, estaba decidido a conseguir la segunda opción.

_Que comience el juego._

~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente, Harry ya estaba pensando de nuevo su decisión. Si pensaba que las materias de su octavo año eran un martirio, no se comparaban en nada con la experiencia de tener que pasarlas cuando no podía hablar, y mucho menos hacer un hechizo. Harry era bueno con la magia no verbal, pero sólo para hacer hechizos sencillos, como usar un _Fregotego_ o un _Accio _con el pastel de carne de Dean. Pero no para pelear contra duendes escandinavos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry apenas sobrevivió a ese encuentro, y había salido con los lentes rotos y su orgullo masculino hecho trizas.

Cuando pasaba junto a McGonagall, le sonreía tímidamente a modo de saludo, y la mujer lo miraba por encima del borde de sus lentes, como si quisiera que el chico dijera algo, pero al final siempre negaba con la cabeza, suspiraba y se alejaba con un simple "Que tengas un buen día, Harry".

Pensaba en simplemente besar a Malfoy para terminar con todo, y no era como si fuera algo que él quisiera rechazar, pero luego veía a Malfoy a la vuelta de la esquina y pasaban el uno junto al otro: Draco con la cabeza gacha, como siempre, y Harry con el corazón atorado en la garganta.

Sí, bueno.

Besar a Malfoy no era una opción.

Y tampoco lo era rogarle a Ginny para que retirara la maldición.

Definitivamente.

(Como si Ginny fuera a quitarla, a final de cuentas).

~o~o~o~

Un día después, Harry quería gritar.

Así que lo hizo.

Y le dio un puñetazo a un árbol cuando ningún sonido salió.

Media hora después, estaba sentado en la enfermería, con la señora Pomfrey atendiendo su mano ensangrentada, con astillas enterradas.

—¿Aún no vas a decirme quién lo hizo? —preguntó con calma.

Harry negó con la cabeza testarudamente.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy entró con una ligera cojera y una mueca marcando sus facciones. Debería ser embarazoso lo rápido que Harry se encontró a sí mismo muy preocupado.

De inmediato, la señora Pomfrey se levantó del banco frente a Harry y caminó hacia Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —No tenía un tono acusador. Sonaba más como… profundamente preocupado.

Rápidamente, los ojos de Draco se fijaron en Harry, detrás de Pomfrey, antes de que vieran el suelo de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros, antes de hacer una mueca cuando entendió que moverse no era muy sabio.

—Maldición punzante —dijo entre dientes lentamente. En la enfermería vacía, Harry pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Sintió que la misma ira de hacía unos días regresaba.

La señora Pomfrey hizo un sonido fuerte y reprobador. Se veía muy molesta y enojada.

—Merlín, los niños de estos días… Debería… —De repente, se interrumpió, respirando profundamente—. Siéntate, Draco. Iré por una poción para ti en un momento. —Lo llevó para que se sentara en la cama que estaba junto a la de Harry. Convenientemente, lo acomodó para que quedaran cara a cara—. Harry, quédate ahí por un rato, querido. Ahora regreso contigo.

Harry asintió, a pesar de que la mujer ya se había girado y había desaparecido en el cuarto trasero del lugar, donde tenía guardadas algunas de sus pociones, dejando un incómodo silencio entre ambos chicos.

De parte de Harry, no tenía mucha elección en el asunto, dado que ahora estaba mudo.

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la espalda tensa y recta. De vez en cuando, se removía en su lugar, siempre con una mueca.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Hizo un sonido gutural (_Bien, muy bien, Potter, muy civilizado_), para llamar la atención del rubio y, cuando éste alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, el moreno le hizo un gesto.

Draco lo miró con la ceja alzada.

Por un momento, Harry temió que Draco no fuera a hablar con él. Después de todo, el chico apenas y le había hablado en lo que iba del año escolar, excepto por el forzado y tranquilo "Buenos días, Potter", cada vez que era inevitable.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Fue la respuesta de Draco, casi amarga.

Casi por hábito, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. _Sí me importa_, pensó, pero no podía decirlo. Incluso de haber podido, no sabía cómo decirlo, así que se quedó ahí, enfurruñado.

Cuando Draco habló de nuevo, Harry casi saltó al techo de la impresión.

—Maldición punzante —dijo Draco lentamente, como si estuviera escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

—¿Quién? —articuló Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco lo miró de forma inquisitiva, como si estuviera buscando algo en su mirada. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja, y la vergüenza cubrió su rostro por un momento, antes de que apareciera la calmada expresión Malfoy.

—No lo sé —dijo firmemente.

Harry apretó los puños, haciendo que más sangre saliera de sus heridas.

—Malditos imbéciles, idiotas —escupió con enojo, sin importarle que ningún sonido saliera. Miró la puerta de la enfermería con los ojos entrecerrados.

No sabía si Malfoy había entendido lo que dijo, así que se sorprendió cuando una sonrisa divertida se fijó en las facciones del otro chico.

—Lo son, Potter —dijo Draco, estando de acuerdo, antes de que una expresión de malestar cubriera su rostro—. Pero supongo que lo merezco —dijo entre dientes amargamente, tensando el cuerpo de nuevo.

De inmediato, Harry negó con la cabeza, desacomodando su ya alborotado cabello. _Nadie se lo merece_, pensó con fiereza, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. _Vale, Voldemort sí. Un montón de maldiciones punzantes. Y tu tía también. Pero tú no. al menos, yo no lo creo. _De pronto, se sintió muy triste.

La guerra ya había terminado. ¿Por qué no podían seguir con sus vidas?

Hizo un sonido de frustración, enfurruñándose por no poder decir nada.

Draco le sonrió de lado ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, Potter, creo que lo entiendo. No necesitas preocupar tu minúsculo cerebro por ello —dijo, y así como así, la tristeza se disipó.

Draco lo estaba insultando.

¡Eso era una mejora!

Harry rodó los ojos pero le sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de que se sentía un poco estúpido, ahí sentado, sin decir nada.

Una expresión de sorpresa cubrió el rostro de Draco, y el rubio apartó la mirada rápidamente, incómodo.

Otro silencio incómodo los envolvió después de eso, y Harry no tenía idea de cómo romper el hielo esta vez. Preguntar acerca del clima ya era bastante tonto, incluso más cuando uno estaba mudo. Y Draco tenía una expresión que mostraba que no quería hablar más. Harry repasó el suelo con los zapatos, sintiéndose muy cohibido, y así se quedaron hasta que la señora Pomfrey regresó, encargándose de ambos y obligándolos a beber más líquidos cuestionables.

~o~o~o~

—Creo que estas viendo esto de forma negativa, Harry —señaló Ginny al día siguiente, mientras caminaban por la orilla del lago. Caminaban codo a codo, deleitándose por la silenciosa atmósfera y por el ligero viento frío que rozaba sus mejillas.

Harry le dio una mirada apagada. Levantó tres dedos. _Tres días que no he dicho palabra alguna_, pensó acusadoramente. _¡Es un milagro que los profesores no me hayan echado aún de las clases!_

—Oh, no pienses así, Harry —dijo con indiferencia, ignorando burlonamente cualquier pensamiento que Harry estaba supuestamente teniendo—. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Harry acercó los tres dedos a la cara de la pelirroja.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo Ginny. De pronto, dejó de caminar y se giró para verlo, con las manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada—. ¿Entonces? ¿Alguna mejora?

Harry la miró con la ceja alzada.

Ginny suspiró con exasperación. Se veía alicaída.

—¿Nada?

_No sé por qué te ves tan triste. Yo debería ser el que estuviera sufriendo, dado que yo soy el que no ha dicho una sola palabra POR TRES DÍAS_, pensó Harry, furioso por dentro.

Ginny ignoró su mirada y suspiró de nuevo.

—No veo por qué no puedes ir con él y besarlo, Harry. Debería ser realmente sencillo.

Harry la miró con incredulidad. ¿_Quizá porque, oh, no lo sé, es Draco Malfoy? ¿Y quizá porque me odia? _Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y rápidamente cambió esa idea. _Vale, quizá ya no me odie, pero no creo que esté listo para que, de pronto, su ex rival lo bese hasta quedar sin sentido._

Ginny siguió hablando con aire despreocupado.

—Tómalo y mételo al salón de Pociones.

Harry estaba horrorizado. _¡El fantasma de Snape me acosaría por el resto de mi vida!_

—Probablemente, Slughorn ni siquiera parpadearía.

_No me importa Slughorn, Ginny. ¡Snape! ¡Snape!_

—Todo lo que digo, Harry, es que mereces ser feliz —dijo Ginny, sorbiéndose la nariz.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó y luego suspiró. Rodó los ojos mientras se hacía hacia delante y la abrazaba con fuerza. _Lo sé._

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Ginny estaban brillantes.

—¿Entonces lo harás? ¿Pronto?

La seca mirada de Harry hizo que sus hombros cayeran. _Estás olvidando sus sentimientos, Ginny._

—Oh, vamos, Harry —dijo Ginny, casi lloriqueando—. ¡Prácticamente te vuelves puré en cuanto él entra al mismo lugar que tú!

Harry estaba patitieso. _¡No es cierto!_

—Sí es cierto. Solía mirarte, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuando tenía ese enamoramiento por ti, del tamaño de un hipogrifo? Lo sé. —La mirada de Ginny era triunfante.

Harry se sonrojó. _Como dije, como que estás olvidando sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu ex rival se te acercara de repente y te diera un beso? Probablemente pensaría que era una broma. Quizá me de un puñetazo. O tal vez me deje impotente._

—Como sea, aún no voy a quitarte la maldición.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente, Hermione lo llevó a un lado justo después de salir del Gran Comedor después del desayuno, con una mano en la cintura y una mirada severa.

Harry se revolvió con nerviosismo. Desde atrás de su novia, Ron lo miró con compasión.

—Aún no vas a ceder, ¿verdad, Harry? —dijo Hermione acusadoramente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza con culpa.

—En serio, tus calificaciones están sufriendo por esto. ¡Ni siquiera puedes hacer hechizos! —exclamó Hermione, suspirando dramáticamente—. ¡Bien podrías ser un _squib_!

Harry la miró fijamente, casi herido. _Oye, aún puedo hacer hechizos, ¿te enteras? Sólo no… el _Patronus _o algo por el estilo._

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, Harry!

El chico se encogió de hombros. Miró la expresión preocupada de Hermione y se relajó un poco. Estiró la mano y tomó el hombro de su amiga, apretándolo para tranquilizarla. "Estaré bien", articuló. Para probar su punto, buscó en su mochila y encontró su ensayo de Transformaciones, terminado y completo, el cual había acabado el día anterior, después de su "charla" con Ginny, en un esfuerzo para sacarse a Draco Malfoy de la mente.

Hermione fue apaciguada por el momento.

~o~o~o~

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Ginny lo había golpeado con la maldición. Uno pensaría que la gente ya se habría cansado para entonces, pero un montón de chicas aún se le insinuaban donde quiera que el chico pasara, y lo emboscaban cuando lo atrapaban solo. Hubo algunos chicos que trataron de darle un gran beso de lengua, pero Harry siempre invocaba de inmediato el objeto más cercano a su alcance para golpearlos. (Vale, sí se sentía un poco mal por el chico que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para emboscar al moreno en el invernadero, de todos los lugares. Harry no creía que ser golpeado por una maceta fuera muy cómodo).

Y, _en serio_, ¿cuándo se convirtió esto en el desfile de "Intenta Besuquearte con el Chico Dorado"?

~o~o~o~

El quinto día, parecía como si _todos_ estuvieran empezando a desesperarse porque Harry se liberara del hechizo. La gente comenzaba a ponerse frenética, hablando en susurros acerca de quién era el amor secreto de Harry Potter. También hablaban acerca de _quién_ había lanzado la maldición, pero eso no se comparaba con la lista de posibles candidatos que Lavender Brown estaba juntando, con algunas chicas de quinto de Hufflepuff.

Harry extrañaba hablar. En serio. Había veces en las que se frustraba de nuevo, pero los recuerdos de las astillas enterrándose en su piel siempre lo detenían, cuando llegaba a sentir la necesidad de golpear algo con el puño.

También pensaba en besar a Draco Malfoy, sólo para terminar con esto.

Pero luego, tan pronto como esa idea llegaba, pensaba que no, que era demasiado arriesgado.

Probablemente, Draco nunca lo perdonaría por ello.

~o~o~o~

—¡_Sólo bésala ya_! —dijo Ron exasperadamente, mientras se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, con los libros abiertos y las plumas preparadas—. ¡No sé por qué estás siendo tan jodidamente testarudo!

—Bueno, tal vez sea porque no quiere lastimar los sentimientos de la chica, Ron —dijo Hermione, aunque estaba un poco distraída, por estar escribiendo con ganas en su pergamino. De repente, se detuvo y miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo que me pregunto es por qué aún no has hablado con Ginny —dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Cualquier pensamiento inteligente que Harry estaba a punto de invocar, para responderle, no pudo ver la luz porque Ron contestó por él, bastante confundido.

—Em… Harry no puede hablar, ¿recuerdas?

Ahora fue turno de Hermione de soltar un suspiro exasperado.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —Y bajó la pluma. Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada de alarma. Que Hermione bajara su pluma no podía ser bueno—. En serio, Harry, extraño tener una conversación decente contigo —dijo con suavidad.

Después de una pequeña pausa, Harry asintió lentamente. Tomó un pequeño trozo de pergamino, agarró su pluma y escribió en él.

_Vale, hablaré con Ginny_.

La sonrisa que Hermione le dio fue brillante.

~o~o~o~

_Hermione quiere que hable contigo_, escribió Harry en el pergamino de borrado automático que Fred y George le compraron durante quinto año.

Ginny lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—Sabes que mi respuesta seguirá siendo "no".

Harry se encogió de hombros.

_Pensé que podría intentarlo, por Hermione_.

—Eres realmente admirable, Harry —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa—. Ahora, si solamente dirigieras ese encanto a ciertos magos rubios…

Harry se alejó apresuradamente.

~o~o~o~

Esa noche, Harry y Ron se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, platicando. O, en el caso de Harry, escribiendo.

_Cinco días, Ron_, escribió Harry con una caligrafía desordenada y despreocupada. _CINCO DÍAS._

—Podría hablar con Ginny, compañero —dijo Ron, mientras le arrancaba las patas a su rana de chocolate—. No es que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, pero podría regresarle algo de sentido.

Harry lo miró, parpadeando. _Tengo mi orgullo, no puedo pedirle a mi mejor amigo que le diga a su hermanita que deje de molestarme_.

Ron sonrió.

—Sólo me preguntaba si ya estabas tan desesperado.

_¿Crees que me la vaya a quitar pronto?_

—No —respondió Ron, a modo de disculpa. Miró nerviosamente a Harry—. No estás muy molesto con Ginny, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró secamente. _Claro que lo estoy. CINCO DÍAS._

—Pero no estás súper enojado, ¿o sí?

Harry mantuvo la expresión.

Ron sonrió.

—Eso pensé, amigo. No le has hecho ni un embrujo zancadilla estos días.

Harry alzó la ceja. _Es una chica_.

—Bien hecho, Harry. ¿Sabes? Creo que me parece mejor que sean amigos. No es que me molestara que fueras su novio… —Harry alzó la ceja aún más—. Vale, bueno, sí me molestaba. Es que era muy… raro.

Harry bufó.

Ron se metió el resto de la rana a la boca.

—Bueno, ¿quién es?

Harry parpadeó.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—O sea, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Cuando Harry simplemente apretó los labios, Ron puso una expresión herida en el rostro.

—¿Sabes? La única razón por la que no te había preguntado aún es porque había supuesto que me lo dirías de uno u otro modo.

Harry se sintió apenado. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo e hizo una mueca, por la expresión de Ron y por lo que estaba a punto de decir. O escribir. Harry gruñó. Merlín, había planeado decirle a Ron, no… escribírselo.

_No es eso, Ron_, escribió. Ron lo miró con la ceja alzada, antes de mirar el pergamino de nuevo, esperando que escribiera más. Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco. _No te va a gustar saber quién es._

Ron hizo un sonido de confusión.

—¿No me va a gustar? —preguntó, mirando a Harry. Rodó los ojos—. Vamos, Harry, ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí? Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de aceptar al interés amoroso de mi mejor amigo. —Luego, una idea graciosa apareció en su mente, y el pelirrojo rió con diversión—. A menos que te estés pajeando al pensar en Malfoy.

Harry se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Ron rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿quién es realmente?

Con el rostro ardiendo, Harry se aseguró de no mirar a su amigo.

Pronto, lento pero seguro, Ron puso los ojos como platos. Harry habría encontrado la gradual decoloración de su rostro divertida en otro momento, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose en su vergüenza.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Ron, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse—. Creo que la rana sigue saltando en mi estómago.

~o~o~o~

_YA DÉJALO, RON_, escribió Harry en el pergamino a la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione ya se había adelantado, pues ambos chicos se habían levantado tarde, después de haberse quedado despiertos hasta las dos de la mañana.

—Pero, Harry —dijo Ron, lloriqueando penosamente—. ¿Por qué _él_? O sea, no tengo problema con que te gusten los chicos… En serio, tuve mis dudas cuando terminaste con Gin… —La mirada asesina de Harry fue ignorada—. Pero, en serio, ¿_ÉL_?

Harry alzó la ceja al mirarlo. _Pensé que te volverías loco._

Ron lo miró incrédulo.

—¡No, TÚ estás loco! Y, y… —Se detuvo, y Harry pudo ver cómo sus emociones se transformaban de incredulidad a comprensión forzada a completa derrota—. Y sé cómo se siente. No es como si pudieras evitar tener esos sentim… —Ron arrugó la nariz, disgustado. Lo intentó de nuevo—. Sentimientos.

Harry le sonrió.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente explica tus tendencias de acosador durante sexto año —dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes.

~o~o~o~

—¡Y ni siquiera habla! —dijo Ron durante el desayuno, escupiendo moronas húmedas de pan por toda la mesa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Malfoy, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Nott y Zabini, pero ninguno estaba hablando. De hecho, Malfoy sólo miraba su plato, picando sus panqueques con expresión ausente—. Y se ha puesto muy delgado —dijo entre dientes.

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a Draco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no ser obvio, porque alguien tenía que serlo, y Ron prácticamente le gritaba al mundo que era incapaz de tener discreción. Draco sí se había puesto bastante delgado desde que el año había comenzado. Bueno, el chico ya era delgado, para empezar, y Harry no se esperaba otra cosa, gracias a la guerra y que Lucius había sido enviado a Azkaban de por vida y que Narcissa y Draco estaban en libertad condicional.

Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado.

—Oh, Dios, Harry, no… pongas esa cara —gimió Ron con pena—. Lo siguiente será que lo levantes por los aires y le des el desayuno en la cama.

Harry se sonrojó y, por más tentadora que fuera esa idea, lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego, tomó su pergamino de borrado automático y garabateó furiosamente en él.

_CÁLLATE, RON, O SI NO LE DIRÉ A HERMIONE QUE TÚ FUISTE EL QUE EXPLOTÓ EL CALDERO DE SLUGHORN, PARA QUE PUDIÉRAMOS SALIR TEMPRANO._

Los dedos de Harry dolían por escribir tan rápido, pero Ron se calló y Harry acabó de desayunar en paz, con Ron hablando acerca de Malfoy de cuando en cuando.

~o~o~o~

De hecho, Harry no acabó de desayunar en paz.

Un montón de Gryffindors y algunos Hufflepuffs se le acercaron a intervalos aleatorios, exigiendo, emm, preguntándole quién era la chica suertuda. Las gemelas Patil fueron muy persistentes. Justin Finch-Fletchley le preguntó si era un chico. Romilda Vane se arrojó sobre su regazo y trató de besarlo, pero sólo consiguió derramar el jugo de calabaza en su ropa.

Harry estaba más que listo para salir corriendo del Gran Comedor cuando Seamus trató de besarlo.

Bueno, al menos Ron se divirtió.

~o~o~o~

_Es un mortífago_, escribió Ron en el pergamino de borrado automático, mientras el profesor Binns hablaba acerca de la Tercera Guerra Trol, y nadie lo escuchaba.

Harry miró el pergamino con el ceño fruncido, y luego miró a Ron.

Ron se encogió de hombros, tomando el pergamino de nuevo. Su afirmación anterior ya había desaparecido, así que no tenía problemas en escribir en donde fuera. _Tenía que decirlo_.

Harry rodó los ojos y se lo arrebató. _Lo fue. Y no por elección._

_Vale, es justo. Pero es un idiota._

_Parte de su encanto._

Ron lo miró incrédulo.

Fue turno de Harry de encogerse de hombros.

Ron lo miró de nuevo.

Rodando los ojos, Harry tomó el pergamino. _Es cierto, ¿vale? Además, como que se ha suavizado últimamente._

Ron bufó. _¿Suavizado? Ya ni siquiera habla_, escribió, repitiendo lo que dijo en la mañana.

Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros. _Lo sé. Lo odio._

Ron también frunció el ceño, pero sólo por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo. Le quitó el pergamino y lo intentó de nuevo.

_Hizo de tu vida un infierno._

Harry se detuvo por eso. _No realmente. Más o menos._ Se detuvo de nuevo, aún pensando para cuando las palabras desaparecieron del pergamino. _Bueno, era algo mutuo._

_Él siempre lo empezaba_, escribió Ron.

_Quizá quería que lo notara, ¿no?_, preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, a pesar de lo rebuscada que parecía esa idea.

El sonido de la cabeza de Ron golpeando la mesa fue ignorado por Binns y el resto de la clase, que ya estaban totalmente dormidos.

~o~o~o~

Fue en el séptimo día, una semana después de que lo golpearan con la maldición, que Lavender Brown decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más.

¿Dónde estaban todos los chismes? Todos los rumores eran callejones sin salida, por lo que ya no se sentía bien esparcirlos. ¡Harry Potter no decía ni pío! (Sin ofender). Después de una rápida sesión de planeación en el baño de chicas, Lavender se llevó a casi la mitad de la población femenina del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con ella, para llegar al fondo del asunto.

Entonces, fue durante el séptimo día que una determinada turba de chicas se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno. Todas fijaron sus miradas en Harry Potter con énfasis, mientras el chico se acercaba el sándwich a la boca.

Como era de esperarse, todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellas. Después de todo, todos estaban ansiosos por descubrir quién se había ganado el corazón de Harry Potter. Y, em, bueno, querían saber quién había provocado que Harry no pudiera hablar.

Ron, por cosa del hábito que había desarrollado los últimos días, miró a su alrededor buscando a Malfoy, pero se sintió confundido cuando no lo encontró.

Harry se sonrojó por toda la atención, bajó su sándwich y se removió sobre su asiento.

—Harry James Potter —anunció Lavender Brown— Ya ha pasado una semana. SIETE DÍAS.

Todos en el Gran Comedor mostraron que estaban de acuerdo murmurando y hablando entre dientes, aunque Harry no sabía con qué debían estar de acuerdo.

—Eso es probablemente el periodo más largo que alguien en Hogwarts ha estado bajo la maldición —intervino Parvati.

Otros murmullos para mostrar que tenía razón, aunque éstos se oyeron más.

—¿No tienes algún plan para romper la maldición? —preguntó Lavender exasperadamente.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Lavender! —gritó Hermione, enfadada.

Lavender la ignoró.

—¡Exigimos que beses a quien sea que tu corazón desee ahora MISMO!

Era como si la locura hubiera comenzado. En retrospectiva, Harry probablemente debería haber escapado del Gran Comedor esos días, y quizá debería haberse escondido en el Sauce Boxeador. En ese momento, las chicas abandonaron toda urbanidad y comenzaron a empujarse, gritar, silbar y exclamar horrendas frases de ligue.

—¡Ya no podemos soportar esto!

—¡Todo este suspenso nos está matando!

—¡Ya besa a alguna de nosotras!

—¡Bésame, Harry!

—¡No, a mí!

—¡No, a MÍ!

—¡HARRY, TE AMO!

Harry consiguió escapar del caos y de las manos que trataban de agarrarlo de la ropa, gracias a la ayuda de Madame Hooch, que había llegado para salvar el día con escobas.

Para cuando Harry, temblando y desorientado, salió volando del Gran Comedor, Ginny seguía comiendo pacíficamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, riendo en silencio para sí misma, porque todas esas chicas no sabían que tenían el equipamiento incorrecto.

~o~o~o~

Desafortunadamente para Harry, había salido volando por las puertas del Gran Comedor, no por las altas ventanas por donde las lechuzas entraban y salían cada mañana, para entregar el correo, así que la multitud no tuvo problemas para perseguirlo.

Aún más desafortunadamente, estaba montando una Barredora.

_Maldita escoba_, pensó Harry, mientras viraba rápidamente hacia la izquierda, casi golpeando la pared cuando la escoba respondió tarde a sus movimientos. Madame Hooch estaba volando a su lado, hablando entre dientes. Luego, la mujer viró muy cerca de él, de forma muy peligrosa, y lo tocó en la cabeza con la varita. Le dolió, en serio, dado que había usado más fuerza de la necesaria por su vuelo tan inestable, pero Harry se lo perdonó, dado que la profesora acababa de hacerle un encantamiento desilusionador.

Ya estaban cruzando el Puente de Piedra, dirigiéndose al patio de Transformaciones.

—Los detendré. ¡Ve a quitarte esa mentada maldición, Potter! —gritó por encima del viento, y luego desapareció, y Harry voló por su vida.

~o~o~o~

El asunto era, ¿cómo se suponía que se iba a quitar la jodida maldición? Ginny aún estaba en el Gran Comedor y Harry no quería siquiera considerar la posibilidad de rogarle. Besar a Malfoy, claramente, no era una opción. ¡Debía haber otra forma de quitársela!

_Debería haberle preguntado a Hermione_, pensó gruñonamente; luego, viró de repente.

Cuando tengas duda, ve con Hermione.

Si Hermione no está disponible; o más bien, si está ocupada en el Gran Comedor con una turba de estudiantes alocados, entonces uno tiene que conformarse con la biblioteca.

~o~o~o~

La biblioteca estaba vacía, gracias a Merlín. Hasta la señora Pince no estaba presente, pues estaba terminando de desayunar. Harry rápidamente desmontó, acomodó su escoba en una esquina y se dirigió al pasillo de la "M".

No tenía esperanzas de poder encontrar algo para quitarse la maldición. Si nadie había sido capaz de encontrar o hacer la contra maldición, ¿qué oportunidad tenía él? Como fuera, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Era eso o dejar que la multitud lo persiguiera por todo el castillo.

Rápidamente tomó los primeros cinco libros que encontró en Maldiciones, sólo en caso de que las chicas (y algunos chicos) llegaran a la biblioteca, y los llevó hacia la mesa más cercana que… Oh, por el jodido Merlín.

_Vaya, qué mierda_.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, sentado junto a la ventana y leyendo un libro, con expresión relajada. La luz del sol rebotaba contra su blanca piel y su rubio cabello. Era casi injusto, cuan hermoso podía ser, sin proponérselo. ¡Ni siquiera estaba intentándolo!

Harry se quedó en su lugar, con los cinco libros en sus brazos, mientras lo miraba y pensaba muy patéticamente: _Todo es culpa de Ginny._

Dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, Draco alzó la mirada y parpadeó varias veces, al ver los libros flotando en el aire. Rápidamente, Harry los puso sobre la superficie dura más cercana y sacó su varita del bolsillo, para quitarse el encantamiento desilusionador. De nuevo, tomó los libros.

La sorpresa cubrió el rostro de Draco, cuando vio a Harry parado a unos cuantos metros de él, con aspecto aturullado y desordenado por el viento. Parpadeó por los libros en los brazos del moreno.

—Potter —dijo a modo de saludo, lentamente, casi con cuidado.

Con eso, Harry se sonrojó y asintió para saludarlo, consiguiendo hacer una débil sonrisa. Draco también asintió, y luego regresó a su libro.

Pasando saliva, Harry obligó a sus pies a moverse. Incómodo, puso los libros en la mesa que estaba junto a la de Malfoy y comenzó a pasar las páginas, sintiéndose muy cohibido.

Oh, si Draco supiera que él era la razón por la que Harry estaba agonizando en ese momento.

Bueno, no, era culpa de Ginny, pero en serio…

El silencio los envolvió y los únicos sonidos que pudieron oír fueron los de las páginas siendo pasadas, la irregular respiración de Harry por haber volado y la relajada respiración de Draco. El moreno podía sentir la pesadez del silencio, y se preguntó si era el único que se sentía incómodo. Draco se veía como siempre, impasible y despreocupado.

Luego, una aguda voz sonó afuera e hizo que Harry saltara por la impresión.

—¡HARRY, HE ESTADO JUGANDO CON MI SAUCE BOXEADOR, PENSANDO EN TI! (2)

El rostro de Harry ardió por la vergüenza, y gimió. No quería mirar por encima de su hombro y ver la expresión del rubio. Miró por la ventana y su mandíbula cayó al ver a la multitud cubriendo todo el patio, gritando su nombre y otras frases de ligue obscenas.

—Bueno —oyó que Malfoy decía, arrastrando las palabras—. Parece que todos quieren una pieza de nuestro Salvador —dijo suavemente, pero sus comisuras se movieron hacia arriba, con diversión.

Harry no sabía si estar avergonzado o feliz porque Draco estuviera hablando. Con él. ¡Sin que le hubiera hablado primero! ¡Y había regresado a su antiguo yo, con insultos y todo! Bueno, aún hablaba en un tono más bajo que el normal, pero eso seguía siendo una mejora.

Sin querer dejarlo ir, sacó con rapidez el pergamino de borrado automático de su bolsillo y se giró sobre su silla, poniéndolo en la mesa de Malfoy para escribir en él.

_Ahora me aterran las chicas_.

Esperaba que Draco no lo encontrara muy raro; en verdad estaba tratando de tener una conversación decente, que no fuera por la necesidad u obligación hacia el trabajo escolar.

Probablemente, a Draco sí le pareció raro, si su expresión de confusión sorprendida servía para juzgar.

—Qué difícil —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Se detuvo, como si quisiera decir algo más. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su libro, contemplando si debía terminar la conversación ahí. De cualquier modo, Harry aún habría forzado la conversación para que siguiera, pero sonrió cuando Draco volvió a alzar la mirada, luchando para esconder la curiosidad en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe la enojada multitud? —preguntó, señalando la ventana con la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros. _La maldición del beso apasionado_.

—Ah —dijo Draco, entendiendo. Miró los libros acerca de maldiciones, detrás de Harry. Se detuvo de nuevo, antes de pensárselo mejor y regresar a su libro, obligándose a leer.

Harry no iba a ser persuadido tan fácilmente. _¿Qué sucede?, _escribió, y luego pateó a Draco por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Auch! —exclamó el rubio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

_Así está mejor. _Harry señaló el pergamino rápidamente, antes de que las palabras desaparecieran.

Draco se veía incómodo. Frunció el ceño, con los ojos fijos en el pergamino, incluso mientras las palabras se iban. Finalmente, después de un breve periodo de silencio, se encogió de hombros, con expresión desinteresada.

—¿No la has besado aún?

De todas las preguntas que Malfoy podría haber hecho, esa era una de las que Harry no se había esperado. El moreno se sonrojó, el rubor cubriendo su rostro y su cuello, mientras se obligaba a no mirar fijamente los labios del rubio.

_No_, escribió.

Draco sonrió.

—Qué caballeroso —dijo, y luego giró su atención hacia el libro, poniendo en claro que no quería hablar más.

Harry se sintió indignado, pero supuso que ya era suertudo por haber obtenido tanto. Aún sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, se giró hacia sus propios libros y comenzó a pasar las páginas de nuevo, sin leer realmente.

Aun así, se encontró relajado contra la silla; el silencio de la biblioteca y la respiración de Malfoy comenzaron a calmarlo. Saltaba en su asiento cuando resonaba otro grito agudo con su nombre en él, pero fuera de eso, mantuvo los ojos en el texto que tenía enfrente.

Sin embargo, deseaba no haberse sentado con la espalda hacia Draco. Sus ojos aún le dolían por la imagen del rubio, sentado bajo la ventana y la luz del sol, viéndose relajado por vez primera en semanas.

—Potter.

La callada voz de Draco hizo que Harry saltara, con sorpresa y anticipación, y se movió rápidamente sobre su silla, para mirar detrás de él.

Parecía como si el rubio estuviera luchando para no verse incómodo. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y me removía en su asiento, jugando nerviosamente con las páginas. Harry parpadeó confundido.

—Mi varita —dijo Draco lentamente, vacilando. Se obligó a mirar a Harry a los ojos—. ¿Aún la tienes?

_Oh_, Harry pensó. Parpadeó un poco más, pues no se lo había esperado, pero pensaba que probablemente debía haberlo esperado. Sí tenía su varita, en su baúl en la torre de Gryffindor. Había pensado regresarla, pero o lo había olvidado o simplemente había perdido el valor al intentar hacerlo. Además, Draco ya tenía una varita nueva, pero Harry reconocía que no le funcionaba tan bien como la vieja.

Obviamente, su silencio puso nervioso al rubio, que rápidamente apartó la mirada y recuperó su expresión indiferente.

—No tienes que dármela. De todas formas, ya tengo una nueva, y no es como si pudiera hacer magia afuera de Hogwarts. Es sólo que pensé que… quizá…

Harry lo interrumpió al pasarle el pergamino de borrado automático. En él, había escrito:

_Te la daré más tarde._

Draco miró el pergamino; luego, fue como si todas sus preocupaciones hubieran abandonado su expresión, y suspiró de alivio. Miró al moreno.

—Gracias —dijo, sin respiración.

Harry sintió que su rostro iba a romperse, por tanto sonreír.

_¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? En el mismo lugar._

Casi rió, porque parecía como si estuvieran concertando una cita. Esperaba que Malfoy no lo encontrara raro, pero si lo hizo, no lo mostró. Simplemente asintió, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Es hora de ir a clase —dijo entre dientes, mirando la mesa desordenada de Harry, con todos los libros abiertos.

El moreno se apresuró a juntar y acomodar todo.

La curiosidad de Draco pudo más.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó.

Harry le sonrió con pena. _Absolutamente nada_, escribió en el pergamino.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Sí sabes quién te echó la maldición, ¿verdad?

Harry vaciló antes de asentir. _No voy a rogarle. Mi dignidad ya está bastante pisoteada_.

Los labios de Draco se alzaron hacia arriba.

—Y no la has besado aún porque…

Oh, esto era raro. En serio estaban hablando de besos. Harry sintió que su rostro se encendía, porque, oh, si Draco supiera…

_Me odiaría por siempre_, escribió, y luego acomodó los libros entre sus brazos y se apresuró a ponerlos en los estantes, dejando a Draco para que mirara, sorprendido, el pergamino.

Draco alzó la ceja, por la exageración y la cuidadosa omisión de un nombre (3).

Cuando Harry regresó, Draco ya se había ido, pero el pergamino aún estaba en la mesa, con palabras que Harry no recordaba hacer escrito.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de leerlas, antes de que se disolvieran en la nada.

_Nadie podría odiarte_.

~o~o~o~

Harry supuso que McGonagall había regañado con ganas a los alumnos, algo que se notaba por su correcto comportamiento cuando Harry llegó a su primera clase esa mañana. Sin embargo, Lavender seguía inquieta, y seguía mirándolo con sospecha. Ron se reía de él y Hermione estaba raramente callada. No era tan raro, porque estaban en el salón de clases y la chica solía ignorarlos, por el bien de sus estudios. El detalle era que la chica no había alzado la mano en ningún momento, y tampoco había hecho algún comentario acerca de la escena de esa mañana, durante el desayuno.

Aun así, Harry no era de los que daban por sentadas sus bendiciones, así que tomó asiento y trató de fingir que todo seguía siendo normal.

También trató de escuchar la clase, pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos, llenos de Draco Malfoy y pergaminos de borrado automático.

~o~o~o~

Camino a su siguiente clase, Harry detuvo a sus amigos. Puso el pergamino de borrado automático contra la pared y escribió en él. A continuación, se lo mostró a Hermione.

_¿Sabes si existe una contra maldición para la maldición del beso apasionado?_ Trató de poner una expresión lastimera y desesperada. Rogarle a Ginny no estaba a discusión, pero rogarle a Hermione, eso era otra cosa. Después de todo, no era como si él y Ron nunca se hubieran puesto de rodillas y le hubieran rogado por algo antes. (Eso pasaba más frecuentemente de lo que les gustaría admitir).

Sorprendentemente, Hermione lo miró como disculpándose.

—Lo siento, Harry, lo he intentado. Pero estoy segura de que, si existiera una contra maldición, entonces alguien ya debería haberla encontrado. Si nadie lo ha hecho aún, no veo cómo yo podría hacerlo.

Y se fue, caminando alegremente por el pasillo, hacia su salón de Encantamientos, dejando a Harry y Ron mirando su espalda, con las mandíbulas abiertas y expresiones atónitas.

—¿Acabas de oír eso, camarada? —dijo Ron incrédulo—. Es la primera vez que la escucho decir que no podía hacer algo. ¡Y es Hermione!

_Pero eres Hermione_, pensó Harry dócilmente, mientras Hermione desaparecía dentro del salón. Sus hombros temblaron. Si Hermione no podía encontrar algo, entonces toda esperanza estaba perdida.

Estaba condenado.

~o~o~o~

El almuerzo llegó muy lentamente para Harry. Cuando lo hizo, casi corrió a la torre de Gryffindor para tomar la varita de Draco. Ron y Hermione lo dejaron ir con facilidad, tomando como entendible que Harry no quisiera entrar al Gran Comedor aún, y prometieron llevarle comida más tarde.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, estaba vacía de nuevo, excepto por algunos alumnos Ravenclaw de segundo año. No le causaron problemas; hasta se alejaron un poco cuando el chico se les acercó. Rápidamente, caminó hacia el pasillo de la "M", recordándose no estar tan emocionado.

_Estás actuando como un chico de primer año, _se regañó el moreno.

Aun así, cuando miró a Draco sentado en el mismo lugar de esa mañana, no pudo evitar sentirse más ligero.

Draco se veía más nervioso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el libro, pero uno podía ver que no estaba leyéndolo en verdad, sino que estaba pasando las páginas ociosamente.

Invocando su valor, Harry caminó hacia él y puso la varita sobre la mesa.

Draco saltó, impactado, alzando la cabeza de golpe para mirar al moreno.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia la varita y trató de sonreír, para mostrarle que la estaba regresando sin resentimientos o condiciones.

La expresión del rostro de Draco era absolutamente brillante. Se veía tan aliviado cuando tocó su varita original de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que casi parecía un niño durante Navidad, viendo la primera nevada de la temporada y los pequeños focos de colores.

—Gracias —dijo, un poco incómodo al hacerlo, pero determinado de todas formas.

Harry asintió, sonriendo.

—¿Vas a…? —comenzó Draco, pasando saliva nerviosamente, mientras Harry se sentaba en la silla que tenía enfrente—. ¿En serio vas a dármela? —preguntó, de nuevo en ese tono callado e inseguro suyo, que Harry había llegado a odiar.

El moreno estaba confundido. Sacó su pergamino del bolsillo y escribió en él. _¿Por qué no?_

Draco rió sin humor.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Potter, soy un mortífago!

Harry frunció el ceño.

_Fuiste._

Draco bufó.

—Hasta donde yo sé, una vez que eres mortífago, siempre lo eres —dijo entre dientes amargamente—. La opción de renunciar no existe.

Harry encontraba irónico el que en verdad detestara ese momento, a pesar de que era cuando Malfoy le había dicho más de cinco palabras. _Pero tampoco escogiste la opción de unirte._

Draco lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Eres estúpido, Potter? Sabía que eras un Gryffindor sin remedio, pero esto es simplemente patético —escupió, tan diferente a su callado comportamiento de hacía unos minutos.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzando a sentir frío en las manos por la frustración. La ira pudo más que su autocontrol: estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó el brazo del rubio, apenas notando la forma en la que los ojos del otro chico se abrían por el miedo, y le alzó la manga.

La Marca Tenebrosa ya no estaba ahí.

Había desaparecido en el momento en el que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort.

Harry miró la inmaculada piel del rubio, un poco con suficiencia, un poco con ansia. Acarició su antebrazo gentilmente con el pulgar.

—Ya no está —articuló.

Draco jaló su brazo, perturbado y contrariado.

_Ya no importa ahora. La guerra ya terminó_, escribió Harry en el pergamino, empujándolo hacia Draco. Miró las palabras con tristeza, deseando que el mundo pensara lo mismo.

De pronto, se sintió muy deprimido.

Draco también miró el papel.

—En serio eres estúpido —murmuró. Su varita vieja estaba junto al pergamino, olvidada, y Harry la empujó hacia el rubio, instándolo a que la tomara y se la quedara.

Lentamente, Draco lo hizo.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—Potter —dijo Draco de repente.

Harry se detuvo, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva. Con él de pie y Draco sentado, el rubio se veía algo… pequeño, con las cejas alzadas por la confusión, y la inseguridad arruinando sus facciones.

—¿No…? —comenzó, con la voz suave y débil—. ¿No me odias?

Sonaba desesperado, y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener la furia que comenzaba a aumentar dentro de él, que sentía hacia el mundo mágico por ser tan cerrado de mente, hacia Lucius Malfoy por ser un bastardo egoísta, y hacia Voldemort, por haber jodido todo.

Escribió en su pergamino.

_No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho alguna vez._

Mientras esperaba a que Draco terminara de leer, notó la forma en la que la respiración del otro chico se detenía, y la forma en la que sus ojos se abrían, casi imperceptiblemente.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry era tranquila.

Con ese ultimo gesto, tomó el pergamino y salió de la biblioteca, sintiéndose considerablemente más ligero por haberlo admitido.

Bajo la ventana y la luz que hacía que su cabello tuviera un brillo dorado, Draco miró sin enfocar la madera de la mesa y, lentamente, se rompió.

~o~o~o~

—Así que, Harry —dijo Ginny suavemente, después de que casi lo había secuestrado en cuanto hubo salido de su última clase. Lo arrastró lejos de unos incrédulos Ron y Hermione, para ir a caminar por el patio, aprovechándose de su incapacidad para expresar sus protestas—. ¿Algo nuevo?

Nadie estaba en el patio, dado que todos estaban ocupados escapándose hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena. Harry se preguntó si ahora era un buen momento para convertir el cabello de Ginny en serpientes.

El chico la miró secamente y señaló su boca.

Obviamente, Ginny rodó los ojos y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando el pergamino de borrado automático y la pluma con tinta incorporada. (Harry amaba a los Weasley, en serio. Hacían que la vida fuera mucho más fácil).

Harry se los arrebató y comenzó a escribir furiosamente contra la pared.

_¿Aparte del hecho de que la mitad de la población escolar está más que dispuesta a derribarme al suelo para interrogarme y posiblemente violarme?_

—Deberías decirles que te gustan los chicos —dijo Ginny, intentando ayudar—. Creo que es menos probable que uno te viole.

Harry la miró de forma acusadora.

_¿Sabes lo frustrante que es no poder hablar?_

Ginny intentó verse ofendida.

—¡Harry! —exclamó escandalizada—. ¿Sabes cuán difícil es para mí, saber que eres infeliz?

Harry no se la creyó.

—Infeliz porque sufres por un amor que bien podría no ser tan "no correspondido" como crees —añadió la chica, con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro—. ¿Dónde está ese valor Gryffindor?

Viendo que acusar a Ginny no iba a servirle de nada, Harry suspiró, derrotado. _Aprecio lo que estás haciendo. _Se detuvo._ Espera, no, no lo aprecio._

Ginny esperó a que las palabras desaparecieran del pergamino con paciencia.

_Pero a Malfoy no le va a gustar que lo bese de repente_.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no te arriesgas?

_Me golpeará._

—Entonces, recibe el golpe.

Harry nunca entendería a las chicas.

~o~o~o~

Después de su paseo, Harry se rehusó a ir al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Rápidamente, evadió a Ginny en cuando le fue posible, alejándose corriendo, algo que no era muy Gryffindor pero era muy necesario. No creía estar listo aún para ser atacado por otra multitud.

Entonces, fue a la biblioteca.

Sí, la torre Gryffindor habría sido más práctica, y menos molesta, pero suponía que un poco de lectura avanzada no le haría daño… Además, Hermione estaba muy preocupada por sus calificaciones, dado que no podía hablar, y no quería preocuparle más de lo que estaba.

Eso era todo.

No era como si estuviera esperando ver a Draco en la biblioteca de nuevo.

Qué pensamiento tan absurdo.

_¡Draco!_, pensó felizmente, al ver el inconfundible cabello rubio.

El chico estaba sentado en la misma silla, leyendo un libro que sospechosamente parecía ser de pociones.

Se veía… relajado.

Y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ligeramente, porque se sentía bien verlo así después de semanas, no, meses de verlo tan tenso y nervioso y frío, como si fuera sexto año de nuevo pero peor, porque en ese entonces, Draco tenía una razón para luchar.

Con una última mirada fugaz, Harry se giró y salió de la biblioteca.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir feliz.

~o~o~o~

—Te han sometido, compañero —comentó Ron esa mañana, después de haber desayunado y haberle llevado un plato con tartas de melaza a Harry, que se había rehusado a salir del dormitorio de chicos. Los otros chicos seguían en el Gran Comedor, dado que aún quedaban unos buenos cuarenta minutos para comer, por lo que Ron no tuvo problemas en restregarle en el rostro a su amigo haber sido "sometido" por Draco Malfoy.

Harry no respondió, sólo se llenó la boca con más tarta.

—Completamente sometido —aclaró Ron, robándole una tarta del plato.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Como sea, ¿hasta cuándo vas a mantener esto? —preguntó Ron, metiéndose la mitad de la tarta en la boca—. En serio, Harry. También comienzo a extrañar conversar contigo —dijo, con la boca llena de tarta. No fue muy comprensible, pero ser su mejor amigo tenía sus méritos, por lo que Harry no tuvo problemas para entenderle.

Pero aceptar su tendencia a escupir comida masticada mientras hablaba era otra cosa.

Ron se tragó el bocado, haciendo mucho ruido.

—¿Y no estás frustrado? —Harry estaba confundido—. Ya sabes, por no poder hablar. Han pasado ocho días.

Harry alzó la ceja. Se estiró para tomar su pergamino. _POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY._

Ron lo miró con extrañeza.

—Pues te aseguro que no lo pareces.

Eso era porque, la última vez que Harry había llegado a su límite, había terminado con los nudillos rotos. Y tampoco quería regresar a la enfermería, porque eso significaría que la señora Pomfrey lo obligaría a decirle quién era el que le había hecho la maldición.

Y todos esos encuentros con Draco lo mantenían de buen humor.

Además…

_Es agradable no tener que explicar lo que hago todo el tiempo_.

Ron miró las palabras por un largo rato, antes de robar otra tarta. Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Haz lo que te sea que alivie tu alma.

Alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Harry, abre la puerta en este instante!

Harry comenzó a palidecer.

Ron lo miró con solidaridad, antes de ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta. Ésta se abrió de golpe antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera dar un paso, dejando entrar a Hermione, con las cejas alzadas y los brazos en jarras.

Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama, se sintió pequeño, al tener a la chica frente a él, en toda su mandona gloria.

—Harry James Potter, ¿te molestaría decirme por qué Draco Malfoy está al otro lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda, preguntando por ti?

El rostro de Harry se mantuvo terriblemente pálido. _Oh, Dios, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Ginny?_, fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza.

Ron palmeó su hombro con la mano.

—Bueno, tu caballero espera.

Harry salió temblando de la habitación, pero su mano se mantuvo firme cuando le enseñó el dedo medio al pelirrojo.

~o~o~o~

Draco sí estaba esperándolo afuera del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Estaba tenso y su rostro estaba pálido, y parecía como si quisiera estar en otro lado menos ése pero, de todas formas, Harry sintió que su corazón se atoraba en su garganta.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Ron en su cabeza: _Te han sometido, compañero_…

Se acercó y esperó que su sonrisa se viera confiada.

Si era posible, Draco palideció aún más. Apartó la mirada nerviosamente, metió la mano en su bolsillo y, rápidamente, sacó su varita.

_Su vieja varita_, notó Harry.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—¿No vas a… no vas a hacer nada?

Harry parpadeó, sintiéndose embarazosamente estúpido. Había dejado su pergamino en su habitación con Ron, así que no tenía dónde escribir. Esperaba que su confusión se mostrara claramente en su rostro.

La expresión de Draco se tornó incrédula.

—Acabo de sacar mi varita, Potter. ¡Bien podría estar listo para maldecirte! —Harry estaba aún más confundido. No tenía idea de por qué Draco había ido ahí, y esto no estaba ayudando para nada. Luego, Draco rió por lo bajo. Era una risa hueca, una que hizo que Harry hiciera una mueca y deseara no volver a escucharla de nuevo—. Claro —continuó el rubio, pasando saliva con dificultad. Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir—. Claro, no crees que pueda hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo contra Harry Potter? —dijo entre dientes, pero no hubo malicia, sólo… resignación.

Harry agarró su muñeca abruptamente.

Draco alzó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido, y se miraron a los ojos por un rato. Mientras lo hacían, Harry le rogaba en silencio que intentara entender lo que estaba a punto de decir. Quería su pergamino desesperadamente.

—No es eso —articuló lentamente, esperando ser claro, pero pensando que probablemente no lo era. Mantuvo su mano sobre la muñeca del rubio, pero aflojó su agarre. Luego, vacilante, articuló—: Confío en ti.

Y era verdad. Desde esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía, y esa vez en la mansión Malfoy, cuando le pidieron al rubio que lo identificara y no lo hizo. Harry confiaba en él.

La expresión de Draco cambió, y de repente pareció bastante roto.

—Mi… mi varita —dijo entre dientes, soltando su muñeca del agarre del moreno. Luego, tomó la varita y la puso en la palma del otro chico—. Tómala. Puede que yo… No puedo. Tú, quédatela. Yo no puedo.

Luego se giró y se alejó apresuradamente.

~o~o~o~

Le tomó a Harry unos cuantos segundos para componerse y preguntarse: _¿Qué jodidos fue eso?_ Se le ocurrió seguir a Draco, pero el chico ya había dado la vuelta en la esquina y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Harry pensó que necesitaba su pergamino de borrado automático.

Entonces, caminó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, escribió la contraseña en su vestido con la varita y subió corriendo a su dormitorio. Ron y Hermione seguían sentados en la cama, teniendo una conversación importante cuando entró, pero el chico pasó corriendo a su lado, tomó su pergamino, su pluma con tinta incorporada y el mapa del merodeador de su baúl.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron sumisamente callados mientras él volvía a salir.

~o~o~o~

El mapa del merodeador le indicó que Draco estaba en la biblioteca.

Eso lo sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, no lo hizo. Draco sí pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, estos días, en la biblioteca, pero se había alterado tanto antes, que Harry se preguntó por qué no había regresado a las mazmorras. Sin embargo, Harry se alegró porque no lo hubiera hecho; así, le sería más fácil llegar a él.

Cuando por fin llegó a la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué decir.

Ni siquiera entendía qué había pasado hacía unos momentos.

Draco estaba sentado bajo la alta ventana de nuevo, y la luz de afuera proyectaba su brillo alrededor de él. Harry se encontró a sí mismo deteniéndose, sólo para mirarlo.

Nerviosamente, se acercó y vio que Draco tenía un libro abierto frente a él. Pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio no estaba leyendo. Cuando se acercó más, los hombros de Draco se tensaron de forma obvia.

Harry frunció el ceño. Suspirando, se dijo a sí mismo que tuviera cuidado y, cautelosamente, se sentó junto al rubio.

Era un silencio incómodo.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita de Draco. Lentamente, tomó su mano, ignorando la forma en la que el otro se había tensado, como por reflejo, y puso la varita en su palma.

Draco cerró los ojos.

—No, Potter. Yo…

Harry levantó su pluma con tinta incorporada y escribió.

En la palma de Draco.

_No lo harás_.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso. Tan sólo una semana antes, estaba agonizando porque Draco Malfoy no le hablaba y tampoco mostraba interés en hacerlo. Ahora, estaba en la biblioteca, sentado junto al rubio y consolándolo por cosas que ni él mismo entendía por completo.

Le gustaba la sensación del pulso del rubio bajo sus dedos. Y cómo los ojos de Draco, brillantes, se abrían casi imperceptiblemente, mientras miraba las desordenadas letras en su pálida piel.

_No lo harás_.

No decía "No podrás".

Eso significaba que tenía una elección. Podía elegir.

Sus ojos se quedaron en su antebrazo, donde la Marca Tenebrosa solía estar.

Con un sonido ahogado, Draco asintió y cerró los dedos alrededor de la varita.

Harry sonrió cuando sintió, más que vio, que Draco se relajaba. Sin querer hacerlo, soltó la muñeca de Draco y también se permitió relajarse en la silla.

Draco fijó su mirada en el moreno.

—Potter —comenzó lentamente, con nerviosismo—. Yo… bueno…

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando entendió lo que el otro chico quería decir. Tomó su pergamino de borrado automático y escribió dos simples palabras.

_De nada_.

Y Draco, ahora tranquilo, asintió y regresó a su libro. Harry se quedó donde estaba, contento con el sonido de la suave respiración de Draco a su lado, el callado paso de las páginas, y el sol matutino brillando sobre ambos.

~o~o~o~

Se encontraron en la misma posición unas cuantas horas después, cuando el resto de la población estudiantil estaba en el Gran Comedor, acabando con su bien merecido almuerzo, después de cuatro horas de rigurosas y agotadoras clases.

Harry no tenía reparos en dejarse caer sin vergüenza junto a Draco una vez más, cuando entró a la biblioteca, y no pudo haber sonreído más cuando Draco se movió un poco para hacerle espacio.

_¿Por qué no estás comiendo? _Escribió en el pergamino de borrado automático, antes de ponérselo a Draco debajo de la nariz, por encima del libro que estaba leyendo.

Draco arqueó la ceja por el gesto tan grosero, pero Harry sólo se acomodó en su silla para estar más cómodo.

—No tengo hambre —replicó con simpleza.

Harry frunció el ceño y tomó el pergamino. _Pero no desayunaste_.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tú tampoco.

_Sí lo hice, en el dormitorio._

—¿Por qué no en el Gran Comedor? —replicó Draco, aunque era más una técnica de distracción para desviar la conversación de él.

Harry podía perdonar eso de momento, dado que Draco parecía haber olvidado su libro inconscientemente, por lo que era todo oídos… bueno, ojos. Miró al otro chico con diversión. _Me comerían vivo_.

Draco alzó la comisura de la boca muy ligeramente.

—Entonces, tenemos la misma razón —replicó suavemente, y Harry no tuvo idea de qué había querido decir, pero no preguntó porque Draco ya se había alejado de él, indicándole muy descaradamente que la conversación había terminado.

~o~o~o~

Cuando la cena comenzó, Ron probó una vez más por qué era el mejor amigo de Harry, llevándole una bandeja de comida al dormitorio. Harry dudó, con una pieza de tarta de melaza en la mano. Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, alzó la tarta, señaló el punto que decía "Draco Malfoy" y sonrió avergonzado.

Ron simplemente rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Bueno, ve. Yo iré a tener una cena romántica con mi novia, y tú irás a tener una con el tuyo.

Harry no podía decidir entre abrazarlo o hacerle un gesto grosero.

~o~o~o~

Con la ayuda de su capa de invisibilidad y de hechizos de levitación, Harry consiguió meter la bandeja a la biblioteca sin problemas. El lugar estaba vacío; incluso la señora Pince estaba en el Gran Comedor, cenando, pero Harry sabía que, al menos, había un ocupante que podría ser encontrado hasta el final de la habitación.

Draco no se sorprendió al verlo, e incluso lo saludó con un gesto.

Harry sonrió y, con su varita, puso la bandeja en la mesa de Draco haciendo bastante ruido. Draco saltó por el sonido, dado que no podía ver lo que lo había causado.

Sentándose junto al rubio, como había estado haciéndolo, Harry se quitó la capa y se deleitó por la expresión de sorpresa de Draco. Cuando éste volteó a verlo, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, cohibido. Tomó el pergamino y escribió: _Ron me trae mucha comida. Y comer solo en el dormitorio apesta._

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—No se nos permite comer en la biblioteca —dijo con diversión.

Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo. _¿Encantamientos de desilusión?_

Los hombros de Draco temblaron, y Harry tuvo miedo cuando pensó en que había hecho algo malo… Probablemente, Draco creía que era un fenómeno. De pronto, Harry se giró para mirarlo, y se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que el rubio estaba riendo. No de forma grosera, sino… una risa libre y fácil, que parecía iluminar su rostro por completo.

Con una sonrisa aliviada, Harry tomó una pieza de tarta de melaza y le dio un mordisco, disfrutando de su sabor.

~o~o~o~

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó Ginny inocentemente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto al chico, en la sala común.

Harry la miró con cautela.

Ginny lo ignoró.

—Escuché que has estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca —dijo tranquilamente.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. _Me asesinarían si estuviera en el Gran Comedor_, escribió en su pergamino.

Ginny sólo lo miró antes de sonreírle encantadoramente.

—Tampoco he visto a Malfoy en el Gran Comedor.

Con eso, Harry comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

—Ajá —dijo Ginny y, afortunadamente, se alejó.

La chica siguió sonriendo por el resto de la noche, para disgusto de Harry.

~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Ron se encargó de servir un poco más de comida en la bandeja para Harry. Cuando el moreno alzó la mirada con sorpresa, el pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No te pongas cursi, amigo.

En respuesta a eso, Harry se acercó y le dio un abrazo de oso, para su gran horror.

Cuando Harry llegó a la biblioteca, Draco ya estaba ahí, como siempre.

Harry encontraba increíblemente adorable cómo Draco guardaba una manzana, antes de que la bandeja tocara la mesa.

— Idiota —dijo sin sonido, rodando los ojos.

Draco sólo le sonrió de lado.

Desde el desayuno del día anterior, Harry ya comenzaba a ver al Draco que una vez había conocido. Diablos, hasta comenzaba pláticas ahora. También comenzaba a recuperar el hábito de hacer comentarios mordaces e insultar el cabello de Harry, algo que el chico no sabía si era bueno para él o no.

—¿Entonces? —comenzó Draco, pasando la hoja de su libro perezosamente, mientras Harry se sentaba.

Harry lo miró con la ceja alzada. _¿Entonces?_

—Sigues aquí. Eso significa que aún estás escondiéndote de Brown y de su pequeño grupo de delusivas adolescentes —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. —Alzó la ceja—. Aún no te has quitado la maldición.

Al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja, Harry se sonrojó profundamente.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que la única persona que podría ayudarle a deshacerse de la maldición estaba sentada frente a él? Y que eso no importaba, porque no era como si Harry fuera a hacer algo al respecto, o algo estúpido como besarlo. No, eso sería desastroso.

Ya por fin estaba manejando el hecho de que Draco hablaba con él, y Draco era una compañía muy buena, una que Harry quería conservar, y si el moreno tenía que sufrir unos cuantos días más por no tener la habilidad de hablar, dado que Ginny era una tonta, entonces que así fuera. Uno no podía tener todo.

_Ginny no me la quiere quitar_, escribió, sintiéndose algo patético por admitir que había sido una chica la que lo había metido en ese embrollo. No importaba que esa chica fuera Ginny Weasley, que era la que, en un equipo compuesto en su mayoría por hombres, luchaba siempre con las _bludgers _en el suelo para meterlas en la caja.

Ella era la única chica, pero el resto del equipo había aceptado desde hacía mucho que ella era el hombre del grupo.

Draco alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿La comadrejilla? ¿Éste es algún tipo de venganza por haber terminado con ella?

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente. _No, somos amigos. Ella fue la que terminó conmigo,_ escribió, sonriendo avergonzadamente. _Más que nada, porque yo fui muy cobarde para hacerlo._

Draco miró las palabras, parpadeando.

—Ajá —dijo—. Siempre pensé que se juntarían y tendrían bebés Potter y vivirían felices para siempre. —Después, añadió suavemente. Pensativamente—. Aún lo pienso, de hecho. ¿Por qué habría de maldecirte?

Harry hizo una mueca de horror al pensar en hacer bebés con Ginny. Casi vomitó su pan tostado.

_No_, escribió rápidamente, con el rostro cenizo_. Nada de bebés con Ginny._

La idea de una Ginny embarazada lo hizo estremecerse.

Draco lo miró con diversión.

_Dice que quiere que encuentre la felicidad_, escribió Harry, bufando suavemente.

—Dejándote mudo, claro —dijo Draco con ironía, asintiendo como si entendiera.

Harry sonrió.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y simplemente la cerró, estirándose para tomar un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—Bueno, buena suerte, Potter —dijo, regresando a su libro.

Harry no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

_¿Qué ibas a decir?_, escribió y puso el pergamino encima de la página que Draco estaba leyendo, haciendo que saltara sorprendido.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Siempre debes ser tan encantador? —dijo entre dientes, pero de todas formas tomó el pergamino y lo leyó. Lo bajó y trató de poner una expresión indiferente—. Entonces, haz la otra cosa. —Por la expresión confundida de Harry, Draco continuó hablando, pero mantuvo la vista fija en el libro, como si la conversación lo aburriera—. La otra cosa, para quitarte la maldición.

Harry entendió lo que estaba diciendo y se sonrojó de nuevo.

Recordaba lo que había pasado unos días antes, cuando habían hablado acerca de la maldición por última vez. Aún tenía dudas acerca de si Draco era el que había escrito las palabras "Nadie podría odiarte" en su pergamino de borrado automático. Diablos, hasta dudaba de sí mismo, si en verdad había leído esas palabras. Podría haber sido sólo un sueño, o, o su imaginación, o algo.

Se preguntaba si Draco lo diría de nuevo.

_Me odiaría_, escribió.

Para su decepción, Draco simplemente dijo:

—Sí, claro.

Sonaba escéptico, y se veía escéptico, con su ceja alzada.

Harry asintió. Lo ponía nervioso, hablar acerca de eso cuando la persona de la que estaba hablando era _con_ la que estaba hablando, y que dicha persona no tuviera idea. Aun así, no quería que Draco regresara a su libro, así que obligó a que la conversación siguiera. _No somos muy amigos_.

Draco bufó.

—Eres Harry Potter. ¿Quién no querría ser tu amigo?

Harry se sintió modesto, y bajó la cabeza para ocultar la rojez de sus mejillas. Se encogió de hombros cohibidamente. _¿Tú?_, escribió, riendo, tratando de hacer que sonara como un chiste.

Sin embargo, quizás había hecho algo malo, dado que Draco se enojó y se puso tenso.

—Sí, bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasó la última vez que te ofrecí mi mano en amistad.

Harry recordó su primer año y de inmediato se sintió mal. Regresó a garabatear. _Lo lamento_, escribió, y lo dijo en serio. _No fue mi intención._ Qué no había sido su intención, Harry no lo sabía. ¿No había sido su intención rechazar su mano en amistad? ¿No lo había sido traer de vuelta recuerdos viejos?

—Ahórratelo, Potter —dijo Draco entre dientes. Dejó caer los hombros, pero se mantuvo tenso—. Era un idiota insufrible, lo sé.

_Sí, lo eras_, fue su respuesta.

Draco alzó la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al otro chico, pero se detuvo cuando fue recibido por la encantadora sonrisa de Harry. Qué había hecho para merecer esa sonrisa, quizá nunca lo sabría, pero eso no evitaba que se lo preguntara.

Draco estaba despistado y embobado cuando leyó el siguiente mensaje de Harry.

_Aunque, ahora me gustaría que fuéramos amigos._

Draco sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente, y murmurar tontamente:

—¿En serio?

Harry asintió, y deseó poder hablar.

Por un rato, Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando el pergamino con el ceño fruncido. Harry casi pensó que estaba enojado con él o algo así. Finalmente, Draco apartó la mirada y regresó a su libro.

—Como sea, Potter —dijo entre dientes, rígidamente, pero sus orejas estaban rosadas y Harry estaba sonriendo.

~o~o~o~

—Harry —comenzó Hermione a la mitad de la clase de Astronomía. Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados, porque que Hermione ignorara una clase significaba que les tocaría un regaño más serio, pero la chica simplemente continuó como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Has estado de buen humor últimamente —dijo.

Harry la miró, fijamente. Con tiento, asintió.

Hermione lo miró por un largo rato, con esos ojos grandes y cafés, antes de asentir. Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Bien.

Luego, regresó su atención a la profesora y a la clase, y no habló con ellos hasta que salieron.

Cuando Harry miró a Ron con expresión confundida, el pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros exasperadamente, como si estuviera diciendo "_Hey, no me mires a mí_".

~o~o~o~

Ron solo le llevaba comida durante el desayuno y la cena, así que, cuando el almuerzo llegó, Harry se encontró a sí mismo sentado en silencio en la biblioteca, con un libro de Pociones frente a él, escuchando la suave respiración de Draco a su lado, gozando de la sensación de simple alegría.

~o~o~o~

Llegó la cena y Harry llevó consigo una bandeja repleta de dulces y su tarea de Pociones.

Mientras mordisqueaba una tarta, Harry pensó en Snape y cómo el hombre debía estar riéndose en su tumba en ese momento, por cómo Harry estaba sufriendo a causa de Pociones Avanzadas. Slughorn era un buen profesor, pero había momentos en los que Harry simplemente no tenía ni puta idea de qué estaba hablando.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa con un golpe seco; no llevaba ni siquiera la mitad de su ensayo.

Tenía la sensación de que, incluso si pasaba un ensayo con medio metro menos de lo requerido, probablemente Slughorn lo pasaría o algo así, pero Hermione no estaría muy feliz con ello.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Se oyó una voz suave, detrás de él, que lo hizo salir de su estupor.

De inmediato, Harry se enderezó, mirando a Draco con expresión incrédula. El rubio se sonrojó después de un rato.

—No pongas esa cara, Potter —bufó Draco—. Sólo estaba preguntando —dijo entre dientes, regresando su atención a su libro.

Rápidamente, Harry tocó su muñeca, tratando de llamar su atención.

Era gracioso, Harry había estado compitiendo con libros por la atención de Draco los últimos días.

Ahora que Draco lo estaba mirando de nuevo, Harry asintió con entusiasmo, casi rogándole con su expresión.

Draco alzó una ceja, y Harry casi esperó que el chico dijera algo sarcástico, pero cuando Draco simplemente se acercó más y tomó su pluma, Harry pensó que su corazón iba a estallar.

~o~o~o~

Un metro de pergamino y una E garantizada.

Harry pensó por un momento en darle a Draco el abrazo más grande de la historia, pero supuso que el chico no lo apreciaría mucho, viniendo de él. Pero no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, incluso después de haber limpiado la mesa.

En cuanto pasaron por las puertas de la biblioteca, Harry sacó su pluma, agarró la mano de Draco y comenzó a garabatear.

Draco farfulló indignado, porque el moreno estaba profanando su suave piel.

—Potter, eres un ingrato…

Harry meramente le regaló una sonrisa bobalicona, articuló "buenas noches" y se giró apresuradamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco miró su mano… y se puso pálido.

Quería recostarse y abrazar sus rodillas.

—Qué caligrafía tan horrenda —dijo entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Apresuró el paso, en caso de que alguien lo viera y decidiera divertirse un rato.

En su mano, con tinta negra desordenada, estaban las tambaleantes y torcidas letras que formaban la palabra GRACIAS.

~o~o~o~

En cuanto llegó a la casi vacía sala común de Gryffindor, fue recibido por la ceja alzada de Hermione.

—Harry —dijo con voz seria, que hizo que Harry sintiera pavor—. ¿Te ha estado yendo bien en las materias?

Ron hizo una mueca desde su posición, cerca de la chimenea, pero se mantuvo inclinado sobre su propio ensayo de Pociones.

La ceja de Hermione seguía alzada; un recuerdo de que la única razón por la que había dejado de molestarle porque dejara de lado su orgullo "de macho" y fuera de rodillas hacia Ginny, rogándole piedad, era que el moreno le había asegurado que sus calificaciones no sufrirían debido a su condición.

Pero Harry no estaba preocupado hoy.

Entendiendo que Hermione no estaba a punto de obligarlo a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS (para los que faltaban varios meses), el rostro del moreno se iluminó y le mostró el rollo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano, con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Cuando Hermione lo leyó, puso los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

—Harry, esto es…

Otro pergamino apareció frente a ella, y entendió que era el pergamino de borrado automático, en el que Harry acababa de escribir algo.

_Brillante, lo sé_, decía.

Por fin, Ron alzó la cabeza, pues la curiosidad pudo más.

Luego, Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Harry, tú no…?

De inmediato, el moreno negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar dolido. Escribió un poco más. _Draco me ayudó_, puso, con una expresión boba, altiva y un poco tímida.

Hermione abrió más los ojos y su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

—¿Draco?

Ron, que no podía leer lo que Harry había escrito en su pergamino, se puso alerta al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy y, bueno, a Malfoy en general. Se puso de pie y, de inmediato, llegó junto a ambos.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

—¿Es en serio?

Harry asintió. Le ponía nervioso la reacción de Ron, pues se preguntaba si el chico comenzaría a despotricar o sólo escupiría comentarios que no deberían ser dichos tan repentinamente. Aun así, no podía evitar sonreírle.

No era como si no quisiera que Hermione lo supiera. Quería lo opuesto, de hecho. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Hermione, al escucharlo de boca de Ron.

Luego, Hermione hizo algo muy sorprendente.

Dio un salto y abrazó a Harry con ganas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Harry, eso es grandioso!

Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos, y ligeramente aprensivos.

_¿Grandioso?_, pensó Harry, y esperó a que Hermione percibiera su confusión pronto.

La chica se hizo para atrás, le sonrió y luego corrió hacia los dormitorios de chicas.

—¡Tengo que contarle a Ginny!

Ahora, fue turno de Harry el estar patidifuso.

Detrás de él, Ron estaba terriblemente pálido.

—Chicas —dijo sin emitir sonido, temeroso.

~o~o~o~

Dos minutos después, un extático bulto de cabello pelirrojo bajó corriendo por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas y se dirigió directamente hacia Harry, envolviéndolo en un segundo gran abrazo.

Harry no tenía problemas con tanto abrazo, en serio. Pero, a diferencia de Hermione, Ginny estaba saltando mientras lo abrazaba, y de hecho era un poco doloroso ser apretado tan fuertemente.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, Ron le dijo a su novia, entre dientes y de mal humor:

—Entonces, ¿ustedes estuvieron planeando todo esto desde el principio?

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, para calmarlo.

—No, todo fue idea de Ginny —le susurró sonriendo—. Es sólo que no me tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto, eres tú.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Aun así, me sorprendió notar que tú habías comenzado a mirar a Draco más frecuentemente. Me puso a pensar.

Lentamente, Ron se puso verde. Rápidamente, decidió olvidar y expulsar de su memoria que su novia había mencionado que él (_¡Que Merlín nos ayude!_) podría estar enamorado de Malfoy. De hecho, podría lanzarse un _Obliviate_ a sí mismo más tarde.

—¿Qué, ya es Draco para ti también? —preguntó entre dientes desesperadamente.

~o~o~o~

_No es que seamos novios ahora_, escribió Harry sufriendo un poco, una vez que consiguieron escaparse de las chicas, para resguardarse en la seguridad de su propio dormitorio. (Qué lugar tan seguro, el dormitorio de chicos).

—Ah, pero ese es el asunto, Harry —dijo Ron sabiamente—. Para ellas, ya lo son.

Harry se veía afligido.

~o~o~o~

Harry sabía que Lavender y sus chicas no seguirían las órdenes de McGonagall ni se quedarían calladas por mucho tiempo, pero eso no evitó que tuviera la esperanza.

Sin embargo, no se había esperado que lo atraparan con una maldición de parálisis total.

Eso era bajo.

Y raro.

_Y Ron se pregunta por qué soy gay_, pensó Harry con amargura, mientras las chicas graznaban y comenzaban a correr hacia su tiesa figura, en el muy frío suelo, como depredadores corriendo hacia su presa.

—¡_Finite incantatem_! —Se oyó una voz desde el otro lado del corredor.

De pronto, Harry se pudo mover de nuevo.

No perdió tiempo en levantarse y girarse para ocultarse detrás de su protector, que era…

Los ojos de Harry casi se salen de sus cuencas, y su corazón casi estalla de alegría, al ver a su salvador.

_¿Draco?,_ comentó inteligentemente la atontada mente del moreno.

De repente, algo, o más bien, alguien, lo empujó por detrás y lo derribó, y Harry habría gritado algo rudo, de haber tenido la habilidad de hacerlo. Detrás de él, las chicas portaban expresiones iguales de sorpresa, mientras todas veían a Draco. El rubio tenía la varita en ristre, y su ceja alzada con altivez servía para recordarles que todas eran seres inferiores.

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de estar molesto con quien fuera que lo había tirado. Aún estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él, y acababa de salvarlo de ser acosado sin piedad por un grupo de chicas locas.

—¿Unamaldición de parálisis, señoritas? —preguntó Draco sarcásticamente, arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que Harry saliera de su estupor—. Eso es muy poco Gryffindor de su parte —terminó bruscamente, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Lavender, que también había salido del estupor y había comenzado a sonrojarse furiosamente.

Harry casi había olvidado cuán malvado podía verse Draco.

Sin embargo, Lavender comenzaba a verse como su tía Marge, cuando el moreno había derramado café sobre su perro, accidentalmente, a los ocho años. La chica se enderezó y lo fulminó con la mirada, con la nariz levantada.

—¡Apártate, Malfoy! ¡No necesitamos asquerosos mortífagos aquí!

Y, entre los pocos jadeos sorprendidos, Harry escucho cómo la sangre subía a sus orejas.

Frente a él, pudo ver que Draco jadeaba ligeramente, y al siguiente momento, su expresión cambió. Como si su mundo acabara de derrumbarse frente a él.

Pero todo desapareció tan pronto como llegó, para ser reemplazado por su máscara de indiferencia. Aun así, Harry todavía sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien o patear algunas espinillas o, o… romperse los nudillos con un árbol de nuevo, porque no golpeaba chicas.

_¡Malditas hipócritas!_, pensó Harry enojado, y el candelabro que flotaba sobre ellos se rompió, causando una lluvia de vidrios rotos.

Las chicas gritaron y algunas escaparon, con los brazos sobre sus cabezas.

Harry ni siquiera se sentía apenado. Estaba temblando de ira, cuando se levantó del suelo y se paró frente a Lavender.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —articuló el moreno, sintiendo que su frustración crecía más cuando no salió sonido alguno—. ¡Esa es precisamente la clase de cosas que esos mortífagos que tanto odias dirían! ¡La guerra ya terminó!

Lavender lo miró asustada, con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en sus ardientes orbes verdes. Podía ver que su boca se movía para formar palabras de enojo, pero no podía escuchar nada. Eso la puso más nerviosa.

Otro golpe resonó en el pasillo y más trozos de vidrio cayeron sobre ellos, escandalosamente.

Draco lo miró todo con los ojos como platos, y una expresión desconcertada, viendo cómo Harry temblaba, furioso, con magia e ira reprimida.

—Harry —dijo Draco, obligando a que su voz llegara al otro chico.

Funcionó.

Harry se movió para atrás bruscamente, tensándose al instante. Draco no podía ver su rostro, dado que Harry le estaba dando la espalda, pero podía ver el de Lavender. No sabía qué había pasado; quizá Harry había dicho algo o, al menos, lo había articulado, quizás una disculpa, que había hecho que Lavender se limpiara los ojos y asintiera rápidamente, a pesar de estar sorbiéndose la nariz. La chica miró por encima del hombro del moreno, para ver a Draco. Después de eso, se fue de inmediato.

Luego, Harry se giró, pero Draco aún no podía ver su rostro, porque tenía la cabeza gacha. Su cuerpo seguía tenso, y Draco pudo ver que las manos de Harry estaban temblando, porque Draco nota cosas como ésa, en especial si se trata de Harry, que ahora estaba caminando hacia él. Draco contuvo el aliento, por… ¿Temor? ¿Nervios?

¿Esperanza?

Pero Harry sólo pasó a su lado, mandando una ligera brisa que alcanzó a tocar la mejilla del rubio, y Draco se quedó ahí, entre los pedazos rotos de cristal, que le recordaban al estado de su corazón, desde que su madre le había dicho, con lágrimas en los ojos, que tenía que tomar la Marca Tenebrosa.

~o~o~o~

Draco en verdad se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en buscar al jodido Harry Potter.

No era como si el moreno fuera a aceptar su compañía o algo así.

…

Pero ése era el asunto.

Draco esperaba que Harry quisiera su compañía.

~o~o~o~

Encontrarlo fue bastante fácil.

El único lugar al que Harry podía ir estos días, sin el peligro de ser acosado por alumnos que apestaban para preocuparse por sus propios asuntos, era el mismo lugar que se había convertido recientemente en el favorito de Draco.

¡Harry se daba el lujo de verse sorprendido! Como si no esperara que Draco fuera a buscarlo. Pronto, la sorpresa dio paso a una expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Con una aspiración y una ceja alzada, Draco caminó hacia él y, con gracia, se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

De inmediato, Harry abrió al boca para decir (o al menos, para intentar decir) algo estúpido como "Lo siento" o algo parecido, así que Draco le evitó más humillación alzando una mano rápidamente. Harry, obediente, cerró la boca, con una expresión contrita y bastante indignada.

Eso hizo que Draco sonriera, divertido.

Sólo por un rato.

—Al diablo, Potter —dijo suavemente, relajándose en su silla.

Harry abrió la boca de nuevo, sólo para cerrarla de inmediato. Si era porque no sabía qué decir, o porque, bueno, no podía hablar (pero como si eso alguna vez lo detuviera), Draco nunca lo sabría. Cuando la volvió a abrir, Draco lo interrumpió.

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir, no quiero escucharlo —dijo firmemente.

Harry lo miró, algo insultado.

—Y evítame la pena de tener que ver tu horrenda escritura. Quiero cuerdas vocales funcionales y oraciones completas y gramaticalmente correctas. En español (4). —Draco aspiró altivamente—. Y si eso significa tener que sufrir por escuchar tu voz, bueno, uno no puede tenerlo todo. —Luego, añadió más suavemente—. Te escucharé cuando puedas hablar correctamente.

Durante su discurso, Harry lo había mirado con incredulidad, luego diversión, luego… bueno, Draco no sabía qué había sido esa última expresión. Si tenía que ponerle nombre, habría dicho que era… cariño.

Pero no. Eso era imposible.

Lenta pero seguramente, los hombros de Harry comenzaron a relajarse, hasta que quedó recargado contra la silla, en su forma usual sin cuidado.

A pesar de que era una completa falta de decoro y gracia social, era lo que Draco prefería. Además, no era muy difícil complacerlo en estos días, en especial desde que el que lo hacía era Harry, y eso como que imponía el estándar completo.

Harry rió sin sonido, sintiendo que la tensión dejaba su cuerpo, hasta que Draco se sintió bastante engreído y satisfecho consigo mismo.

Probablemente se veían muy raros: el salvador del mundo mágico y el ex mortífago, sentados uno al lado del otro, en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, bajo una ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol, haciendo que sus cabellos y sus ojos brillaran más.

Pero Draco no lo sentía raro, para nada.

Era durante esos momentos que podía sentir, una vez más, que era sólo Draco.

Sin las expectativas y repercusiones de ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Se acomodó mejor sobre su silla.

—Por ahora, sólo quédate ahí y cállate. Me agradas más cuando no puedes defenderte de mi astuta inteligencia.

Sonriendo, Harry sólo rodó los ojos y sacó su pluma.

Draco casi comenzó con su discurso de "¿Qué te dije acerca de que me evitaras la pena de tener que ver tu horrenda escritura?", cuando entendió que Harry no iba a sacar pergamino. En vez de eso, Harry dirigió la punta de la pluma a la mesa y, lentamente, talló una palabra.

_Idiota_.

~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente, fue Draco el que comenzó la conversación.

—¿Aún no hablas, Potter?

Harry, que acababa de llegar y estaba a la mitad de sentarse, se dejó caer sin gracia sobre la silla, sorprendido por la pregunta.

La sonrisa divertida de Draco hizo poco para aliviar su vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos días han pasado? —preguntó Draco, con un poco de exasperación y altivez en su voz.

Harry alzó los dedos, pero luego recordó que sólo tenía diez, y estaba bastante seguro de que los diez días ya habían pasado, hacía mucho. Optó por articular el número, pero terminó cerrando la boca poco después.

Draco alzó la ceja, entretenido.

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su pergamino y su pluma y escribió.

_¿Sabes? No estoy seguro. ¿Trece?_

—Debes estar loco por mantenerlo tanto tiempo —respondió Draco entre dientes, mirando el pergamino, concentrado.

_Estoy de acuerdo_, escribió Harry con un bufido.

Draco se recargó contra su silla.

—¿Entonces, aún no tienes planeado deshacerte de la maldición? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Harry se sonrojó. Sabía que Draco no estaba preguntando si iba a ir con Ginny y rogarle piedad. (Aunque eso no funcionaría). Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto? —preguntó Draco, con una expresión de incredulidad.

Harry se detuvo. No sabía cómo contestar a eso. De hecho, sí lo sabia: no por mucho, con suerte, pero no estaba a cargo de eso. _Hasta que Ginny entienda que tiene una consciencia humana, después de todo_, escribió en su lugar.

Draco rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Y no puedes ir a besar a esta chica porque…

_Porque no es una chica_, pensó Harry con ironía.

En el pergamino, escribió: _Prefiero que mis partes queden intactas._

Vale, eso hizo que la exasperación de Draco se fuera. El rubio se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo un poco.

Y Harry deseaba haber escogido algo más que decir, porque era muy raro hablar acerca de sus partes con la persona a la que había estado deseando patéticamente por años.

Luego, Draco preguntó suavemente.

—No es una chica, ¿verdad?

Y Harry deseó no haberse levantando de la cama esa mañana.

Bueno, no, no en realidad. No levantarse de la cama significaba no poder ver a Draco, pero… Suponía que estaría bien, si eso significaba no tener conversaciones incómodas acerca de sus partes y de su sexualidad con Draco Malfoy.

Aun así, Harry no pudo obligarse a mentir.

Con el rostro ardiendo, negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Supongo que no es Finch-Fletchley —dijo Draco, pensativo, como si no pudiera ver la agitación interna de Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco por el prospecto.

—Se la ha pasado mirándote con intensidad toda la semana pasada, y ni siquiera le has mirado una segunda vez —dijo Draco con ironía—. O bueno, una primera.

Harry negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No es… —Con eso, Draco entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. No es la comadreja, ¿o sí?

Harry lo miró, horrorizado.

Draco se relajó visiblemente.

—Vale, bueno. —Continuó repasando a la población masculina de Hogwarts—. ¿Quién más te hechizaría las bolas? Quiero decir, a _todos_… —Draco lo dijo en serio, mientras miraba a Harry, todo nervioso—, les encantaría tener a Harry Potter.

Harry bajó la cabeza; avergonzado. En realidad, no le importaban _todos_, y tampoco creía lo que Draco acababa de decir. _Aun así_, pensó miserablemente, _no todos_.

—Hasta los Slytherins —añadió Draco, después de pensarlo un rato. Luego, parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Es un Slytherin? Sólo un Slytherin te cortaría las pelotas con una maldición. Ahora no lo hacen, claro, pero ya sabes, ése es el estereotipo.

Rápidamente, Harry escribió en el pergamino de borrado automático. _¿EN SERIO VAMOS A HABLAR DE MIS POTENCIALES INTERESES AMOROSOS?_ No había querido ponerlo en mayúsculas, pero eso era lo que a su mano le había parecido apropiado.

Draco alzó la ceja al ver las mayúsculas.

—Sensible —murmuró divertido—. Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte, Potter —dijo con tono casual.

Así de fácil, Harry sintió que las oleadas de culpa lo invadían, mientras escribía en la esquina del pergamino. _Lo sé. Lo siento._

Y así de fácil, Draco sintió las mismas oleadas de culpa invadiéndolo. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

—No hay problema, Potter —dijo—. Sólo estaba burlándome.

Ciertamente no se iba a disculpar por burlarse de Potter. Simplemente, no iba a pasar.

No obstante, la gran sonrisa de Harry le dijo que estaba perdonado.

~o~o~o~

Durante Pociones, Harry se sentó junto a Draco. Puede que haya sido porque le gustaba estar cerca de Draco, o porque era el único asiento que quedaba.

Pero Hermione y Ron sabían la verdad.

Incluso Ron estaba sonriendo como loco, en una forma petulante.

(Esto fue, al menos, una vez que terminó su estremecimiento de disgusto horrorizado, que fue más por obligación que por su disgusto real por Malfoy).

~o~o~o~

Harry no escuchó a Slughorn para nada durante esa lección. No había sido su intención, en serio, pero suponía que no había problema, porque eso significaba que podía preguntarle a Draco más tarde.

~o~o~o~

Draco tampoco escuchó a Slughorn para nada durante esa lección. Lo había hecho a propósito, porque, vamos, Harry Potter estaba sentado a su lado, y Harry Potter ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez era diferente porque Draco era diferente y estaba sintiendo cosas que ya se había dicho que no podía sentir.

Pero no había problema si no estaba escuchando; después de todo, Snape había sido un gran mentor.

~o~o~o~

Draco no sabía qué lo había poseído para escribir tal cosa en el pergamino de borrado automático de Harry, que estaba sobre su mesa, acomodado sin cuidado (sólo en caso de que Harry necesitara escribir algo urgente).

Quizá era debido al repentino recuerdo de Snape, o quizá porque Slughorn era un buen maestro pero no era Snape (que había sido genial), o tal vez era porque había sido emparejado con Harry de nuevo, por primera vez desde que tomó la Marca Tenebrosa.

O tal vez era porque Harry estaba sentado demasiado cerca de él, y olía demasiado a jabón, Quidditch, pasto y mañanas, y eso hacía que Draco no pensara con claridad.

_Desearía que Severus siguiera vivo_, escribió.

~o~o~o~

Harry no sabía qué hacer con tal honestidad tan repentina.

Miró el pergamino, la curveada letra de Draco, y quiso dar algo de sí mismo para corresponder al gesto.

También pensó en Snape. Pensó que Snape había sido el profesor más desalmado que Hogwarts había visto jamás, y que, después de todo, Snape no había sido tan desalmado como pensaba. Pensó en todas las veces que había estado enojado con el hombre, y todas las veces que había sido salvado por él. No habían sido los mejores amigos, eso seguro, pero…

_Desearía haberlo apreciado más cuando estuvo vivo_, escribió.

~o~o~o~

Draco sonrió con afecto.

~o~o~o~

Cuando Draco y Harry se separaron, el rubio para ir a Aritmancia, y el moreno con sus amigos a Transformaciones, Draco entendió tres cosas:

Ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo al decir que no estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

Hogwarts seguía sin ser tan seguro como Dumbledore había esperado que lo fuera, hacía mucho tiempo.

Y que, por otro lado, las maldiciones punzantes seguían siendo tan dolorosas como Draco recordaba.

~o~o~o~

Harry pensó que quizá estaba soñando. Después de todo, no había estado tan feliz, desde antes que Sirius muriera. Había tenido miedo porque, si las cosas estaban yendo tan bien para él, algo malo debía estar sucediendo, porque las cosas nunca iban bien para él. Era como una regla no escrita de la vida.

En retrospectiva, no debería haberse sentido tan pisoteado cuando Draco no apareció en la biblioteca durante la cena.

~o~o~o~

Una parte de Harry pensaba que probablemente debía regocijarse, porque quizá esto podría significar que Draco iba a regresar a la civilización, a comer en el Gran Comedor. Una gran parte de Harry sabía que esto era (en una minúscula forma), un deseo imposible.

Entonces, con el corazón latiéndole nerviosamente en el pecho, dio la vuelta a la esquina y se dirigió a la enfermería.

~o~o~o~

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Draco estaba ahí, a pesar de que Harry sólo podía ver su cabello rubio platinado. La señora Pomfrey estaba parada al lado de la cama del rubio, dándole la espalda al moreno. Éste se dio cuenta de que los hombros de la _medibruja_ estaban… temblando.

—Qué insolencia. Debería lanzarles a ellos maldiciones punzantes, y ver qué opinan de ello… —La mujer estaba hablando entre dientes. Eso ya era algo grave, porque la señora Pomfrey había jurado curar, no hacer lo contrario, pero Harry no estaba pensando en la ironía del hecho, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en la sangre que llegaba a sus orejas y en maldiciones punzantes y en Draco…

La mujer giró sobre sus talones, sintiendo su presencia, y parpadeó sorprendida. A pesar de que tenía la espalda tensa, sus hombros se relajaron al verlo.

—Señor Potter —dijo amablemente—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Harry se habría disculpado por lo que pasó después. En serio, lo habría hecho, porque la señora Pomfrey se había hecho a un lado y Harry por fin pudo ver a Draco y notar un moretón rojo marcando un camino en su pálida piel, en un lado de su cuello, desde su mandíbula hasta por debajo del cuello de su túnica. Si Harry cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar cómo se habría visto antes de que Pomfrey hiciera su magia: sangrante, abierto, rojo…

Una ventana se rompió.

La señora Pomfrey brincó, sorprendida, exclamando: "¡Por Merlín!", y apretando las sábanas de la cama de Draco con los puños.

Draco se veía más pálido que nunca, y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos; sorprendido y un poco… ¿asustado?

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, apenado. El rostro le ardía de ira y vergüenza.

Cerró los ojos, se enterró las uñas en las palmas y trató desesperadamente de calmarse, pero era difícil con la magia corriendo por debajo de su piel, mandando chispas por todos lados.

Miró a Pomfrey de manera desesperada, como disculpándose, y los trozos de vidrio de la ventana se repararon por sí solos en el marco.

Sin mirar a Draco, Harry se giró y salió de la enfermería, lleno de vergüenza y, al mismo tiempo, ardiendo de furia.

~o~o~o~

Harry ya había viajado a la Torre de Astronomía y luego al Gran Lago, antes de tener la suficiente confianza de que su mente se había despejado lo suficiente. Cuando regresó al castillo, estaba cansado y listo para dormir.

La oscuridad y el callado eco de los pasillos de Hogwarts llamaron su atención, a pesar de que su mente estaba enfocada en la guerra, Voldemort, Draco y maldiciones punzantes.

De algún modo, se sentía derrotado, como si toda su lucha hubiera sido para nada. No, no había sido para nada. Después de todo, Voldemort estaba muerto y su alma había sido expulsada, para que ardiera durante toda la eternidad, pero… ¿eso hacía la diferencia?

No había un psicótico paseándose por ahí, matando mestizos con un ejército de _sangrepuras_, pero Harry sentía como si eso fuera lo único que había cambiado.

No esperaba que el mundo mágico cambiara de repente sus opiniones acerca de los nacidos de _muggles_, como un cambio por la muerte de Voldemort, pero tampoco esperaba este…

—Ya no tienes la Marca Tenebrosa para presumirla, ¿no es así? ¿Aún no entiendes la lección, Malfoy?

La sangre de Harry se heló.

Se oyeron risas por los pasillos, que hicieron que los oídos de Harry dolieran. Venían de doblando la esquina; Harry no quería dar un paso más, por temor a que su magia se alocara y descontrolara de nuevo por lo que fuera a ver, pero Draco…

—Verás, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo —escuchó que Draco decía, en su clásico tono aburrido, arrastrando las palabras. Harry ya no estaba escuchando, porque sus pies comenzaron a avanzar, y al doblar la esquina, llegó a tiempo para ver a un fornido chico de séptimo alzando su varita, agitado, y presionando la punta profundamente en la marca que Draco tenía en el cuello. Harry vio al rubio hacer una mueca de dolor y escuchó su agudo silbido de dolor, y pensó…

_Draco_.

El candelabro se rompió.

_No peleé en la puta guerra para esto._

Pareció muy dramática, la forma en la que los vidrios rotos cayeron sobre ellos, como si se tratara de nieve, aunque no era eso para nada. Al menos, no como Harry lo veía, porque lo que vio fue al chico de séptimo, girando la cabeza en cámara lenta, y una expresión de horror y temor cubriéndole el rostro en el momento en el que posó los ojos en Harry Potter, a través de la lluvia de vidrios.

Lo que Harry recordaría era la forma en la que la cabeza de Draco se había girado hacia él, sorprendido, y cómo el chico de séptimo se había alejado atemorizado, antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con un grito que Harry seguiría escuchando hasta la noche, cuando se acostó.

Cuando el último trozo de vidrio cayó, y lo único que quedó fue el vidrio destrozado en el suelo y la oscuridad del pasillo, Harry sintió como si su garganta se hubiera tapado.

Cuando por fin reunió el valor, alzó la mirada para ver a Draco, y ya había dado un paso hacia delante, para asegurarse de que el otro chico estuviera bien. Pero Draco lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula apretada. Se veía… ¿indeciso?

Harry tampoco se esperaba eso.

Podía ser un Gryffindor, pero nunca había olvidado que el Sombrero Seleccionador había querido ponerlo en Slytherin hacía tanto tiempo. En ese momento, su sentido Slytherin de la autopreservación le ganó al valor Gryffindor; y así, con las piernas temblando, Harry giró sobre sus talones y escapó.

~o~o~o~

Harry entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía excepto por tres figuras cerca de la chimenea. Hermione y Ginny se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas de golpe, con los rostros iluminados y expectantes y sonrisas grandes y de suficiencia, y eso sólo sirvió para que Harry se sintiera más miserable.

Desde su posición en la alfombra, incluso Ron dejó de escribir su ensayo de Pociones y lo miró con esperanza, como un niño que espera sus regalos en Navidad.

Harry tomó su pergamino de borrado automático, su pluma con tinta incorporada y se sentó a un lado de Ron.

_Hermione_, escribió.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron curiosamente, antes de que Hermione se sentara en la alfombra también, ofreciéndole consuelo. Hasta Ron miró a Harry con preocupación.

Fue con miseria que el moreno escribió las siguientes palabras.

_¿Puedes reparar un candelabro por mí?_

~o~o~o~

_No le gusto, Ginny_, escribió Harry en el pergamino lentamente, una hora después, como si en verdad no quisiera escribir eso.

De hecho, no quería escribir eso para nada. Había pasado la última hora generalmente callado (lo que era fácil, realmente) e incluso había intentado recluirse a la santidad del dormitorio de chicos, pero sus amigos no se lo permitieron.

Se sentía vergonzoso estar escribiendo algo como eso, y se sentía como un niño llorando con su madre por lo que el gran matón de la escuela le hacía, pero Ginny estaba parada cerca de la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión determinada en el rostro. Su cabello brillaba intensamente y se veía más rojo, mientras el fuego ardía con más intensidad, recordándole a Harry que estaba hablando con una Weasley.

Mantuvo los ojos pegados en su escrito testarudamente, ignorando el bufido de Ginny a su lado.

—No sabes eso —insistió, con los brazos en jarras.

—Ya déjalo, Gin. —Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló, con voz suave y callada—. Tú tampoco lo sabes.

Ginny apretó más los labios.

Harry se hundió en el sillón, malhumorado.

Luego, Ron dijo lo que todos habían estado pensando, pero no habían querido sacar a relucir:

—Quítale la maldición, Gin —dijo con un suspiro, pero sus ojos se dirigieron fríamente hacia su hermana, tan testarudo como ella.

—No.

—¡No hay razón para que lo mantengas así un minuto más! —exclamó Ron, exasperado.

Harry se sintió aún más miserable, pues sus amigos estaban peleando sus batallas por él, dado que le faltaba la voz para hacerlo.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, y luego se mordió el labio.

—Voy a escribirle a Molly —susurró.

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en ella y Ginny parpadeó, impactada y luego traicionada. Apretó los labios de nuevo, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo sospechoso.

—No, no le voy a quitar la maldición a Harry —dijo firmemente, antes de dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas, pisando con fuerza mientras se iba.

Ron se veía un poco rojo, pero tal vez era por la chimenea. Miró a Harry como disculpándose, y Harry se encogió de hombros y se preguntó si alguna vez iba a recuperar la voz.

~o~o~o~

En retrospectiva, quizás Harry debería haber hecho esto en primer lugar, sólo para acabar con todo.

Probablemente, acabaría con la cara magullada, y un ego todavía más magullado, y quizá acabaría quedando impotente para siempre, pero eso era inevitable desde el principio, ¿no? O al menos, desde el momento en el que Ginny había decidido que era una buena idea golpearlo con la maldición del beso apasionado, mientras estaba en el aire, mandándolo a la enfermería al mismo tiempo que Draco estaba ahí.

Bueno, no era como si la experiencia con la maldición hubiese sido tan mala… Después de todo, sí había disfrutado ese medio mes con Draco, y quizá ya hasta eran amigos.

Harry no sabía si seguirían siéndolo, después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

~o~o~o~

Probablemente no.

~o~o~o~

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó con un dolor de cabeza y sintiendo el estómago como plomo. No obstante, estaba decidido a que no iba a pasar la mañana regodeándose en autocompasión, escondiéndose del resto del mundo.

Eso sería para la tarde.

Esa mañana, se levantó de la cama, tomó una larda ducha, en un esfuerzo para calmar sus nervios, se vistió, se cepilló los dientes y trató de cepillarse el cabello.

(Falló en esa última).

Luego, aún sintiendo como Ron debía haberse sentido cuando vomitó babosas en segundo año, caminó hacia la biblioteca.

~o~o~o~

Draco se veía tan inmaculado como siempre, sentado bajo la ventana en arco, con un libro abierto en las manos. La luz del sol rebotaba de su cabello rubio, y Harry no pensaba que fuera posible enamorarse de nuevo.

En cuanto las mariposas se elevaron en su estómago, cayeron en una muerte ácida, cuando Harry pensó patéticamente que estaba condenado. Si estaba así de enamorado, ¿entonces qué esperanza tenía de olvidar sus sentimientos después de… bueno, después de esto?

La mitad de su ser esperaba que Draco fuera brutal y directo.

Eso haría más fácil olvidar.

~o~o~o~

Draco había comenzado a leer un nuevo libro, llamado "Pociones, Maldiciones y Hechizos: Leyes de Atracción". Definitivamente, no trataba de magia de amor. Había estado sentado ahí por la última media hora, y todavía no había pasado de la tercera oración de la primera página, pero mantenía los ojos fijos en el papel y no en los estantes, de donde Harry usualmente aparecía con una sonrisa tímida y una bandeja de desayuno.

Había días en los que Draco se permitía creer que podía acostumbrarse a eso, que podía permitirse hacerlo. Quería creer que Harry bastaría, que seguirían haciendo eso, incluso después de graduarse, y quizá más… Pero eliminaba ese pensamiento rápidamente, porque no le haría bien obsesionarse con deseos y sueños insignificantes.

De eso se había tratado toda su vida, ¿no? Su padre le había dicho infinidad de veces que era un tonto por seguir queriendo la amistad de Harry Potter, después de que el chico rechazara su mano durante primer año, así que Draco había dejado de mencionarlo. Su tía Bellatrix lo llevaba a un lado, enterrándole las uñas en el antebrazo, para susurrarle que se olvidara de Hogwarts y de sus amigos y que sólo fuera un buen chico.

Él era un buen chico… Hasta el final, cuando se rehusó a identificar a Harry en la mansión.

El mundo mágico ya lo consideraba malo. Después de ese incidente, el lado oscuro también lo considero malo, y no del tipo apropiado.

Draco sabía que de eso se trataba todo.

Harry sentía que tenía una especie de deuda mágica con él; de otro modo, no estaría jugando a ser el héroe una vez más, salvando a la desgraciada víctima de la guerra.

A Draco no le molestaba.

Aceptaría lo que pudiera.

Luego, Harry se sentó a su lado.

Draco casi dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa, apenas consiguiendo evitar que hiciera mucho ruido, algo que seguramente atraería la atención de la señora Pince y arruinaría su escondite. (Aunque no era como si estuviera realmente escondido).

Harry tenía los hombros caídos, tenía los ojos como platos y se notaba nervioso, mientras miraba la mesa. Eso fue lo que hizo que Draco pensara que esa mañana no iba a ser como el resto, dejando de lado el hecho de que Harry no traía consigo su tarta de melaza.

Draco sabía que Harry esperaba que hablara acerca de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y Draco quería hacerlo, sólo que no ahora mismo. Ahora mismo, quería disfrutar su mañana, porque los ojos de Harry siempre se veían mucho más hermosos en la mañana, temprano.

—Te ves como mierda, Potter —comentó frívolamente, poniendo el libro frente a él sobre la mesa, abriéndolo en algún lugar por la mitad, para que el moreno no se diera cuenta de que se había quedado atorado en la página uno por la última media hora. Se giró hacia Harry y repasó la figura del moreno de arriba abajo, con desaprobación—. Ya no me sorprende, en serio, porque siempre te has visto como…

Y Draco supo que esa mañana no iba a ser como otras, porque fue entonces cuando Harry enfocó su mirada en él, con los ojos más brillantes de lo usual, y Draco entendió que, _oh_…

Harry lo estaba besando.

Harry posó sus labios sobre los de Draco, y se sintió maravilloso, y suave y partido y gentil y _el mundo de Draco se hizo añicos_.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una lágrima había descendido por su mejilla, hasta que la sintió. Enfocó toda su energía y frustración y le dio un puñetazo a Harry, con fuerza, en el rostro.

Harry sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, mientras su cabeza se hacía a un lado y su cuerpo golpeaba la mesa dolorosamente.

"_Entonces, recibe el golpe"_, había dicho Ginny una vez.

_Qué fácil para ella decirlo_, pensó Harry amargamente, haciendo una mueca. _Ella no es la que tiene la nariz rota_.

Se había esperado ese golpe, pero aun así dolía. Podía soportar el puñetazo, incluso la nariz rota, pero no… La forma en la que Draco estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo desde arriba con tanta ira que casi estaba temblando. La lágrima que Harry había sentido ligeramente había desaparecido, y solamente quedaba una mandíbula apretada y unos hombros temblando de furia.

Un silencio inusual llenó la biblioteca, y Harry pudo sentir que pesaba sobre sus hombros. No podía mirar a Draco, ni siquiera podía alzar la mirada. Lo único que podía hacer era bajar la cabeza a modo de disculpa y repasar su labio inferior con la lengua una vez más, recordando lo maravilloso que se sentía y sabía Draco bajo sus labios. Ni siquiera podía probar la sangre.

Cuando Draco habló, lo hizo de manera brusca, como siseo.

—No soy un puto caso de caridad —dijo, y a sus oídos se oyó quebrado.

Harry podía sentir que sus ojos se humedecían. Quizá era por el dolor de su rostro o de algún lugar en su pecho, pero lo que fuera que era, hacía que su visión se tornara más nublada que siempre.

—No —dijo ásperamente, y sonó doloroso a sus oídos. Su garganta le dolía, después de no haber hablado en un largo tiempo, pero Harry la obligó a hacerlo de todas formas, porque necesitaba decir eso, necesitaba decírselo a Draco. Se puso de pie, miró al rubio con los ojos perplejos y fijó su mirada en ellos casi desesperadamente—. No —susurró—. No lo eres.

Y eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo aguantar. Sus pies decidieron descansar por él. Sus piernas lo alejaron, y tenía toda la intención de irse y nunca mirar atrás, por lo que casi no escuchó a Draco diciendo su nombre.

—Harry —susurró Draco.

Cuando Harry dio la vuelta, la ira y furia ya habían desaparecido de los tensos hombros del rubio. Lo que los reemplazaban era sorpresa y perplejidad.

—Estás… estás hablando —dijo Draco sin aliento, con los ojos como platos. Luego, entendió lo que había pasado, y dejó salir un pequeño jadeo de comprensión.

Harry le sonrió débilmente.

—Sí —dijo, pero no sabía exactamente a qué estaba diciendo que sí—. Lo siento, lo siento… —Se detuvo, descubriendo que no podía encontrar su voz de nuevo, pero no por algún tipo de maldición. Pasó saliva por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y trató de que su voz no se quebrara de nuevo—. Me mantendré alejado —susurró en su lugar.

Volvió a girar, con el corazón comiéndose a sí mismo y con todo el cuerpo tenso, queriendo salir antes de hacer más el ridículo, pero Draco lo llamó de nuevo; esta vez fue casi una súplica.

—_Harry_.

Cuando el moreno volvió a girar, los hombros de Draco ya estaban caídos, por la derrota y el cansancio, pero su rostro mostraba determinación, mientras sus brillantes ojos se fijaban en los de Harry…

Llenos de esperanza.

—Si no soy un caso de caridad —murmuró, continuando la conversación de antes. Parpadeó para mantener los ojos secos—. Entonces, ¿qué soy?

Y Harry pudo sentir el nudo de nuevo en su garganta, aunque no era por el poco uso de su voz. Tenía muchas réplicas a ello, muchas respuestas, pero su nariz seguía sangrando y no podía borrar de su mente la expresión de traición en el rostro de Draco, así que optó por la respuesta más segura.

—Un amigo —murmuró.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron al mismo nivel, incluso después de que Draco hiciera la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Quizá más?

Era vergonzosa la forma en la que la voz de Draco se quebró al final de esa oración, porque no quería otra cosa.

En algún lado, entre el silencio y la mirada de cuidadosa esperanza en la expresión de Draco, Harry forzó su valentía poco a poco.

—Definitivamente más —dijo con un suspiro.

Se sentía maravilloso decirlo en voz alta, aunque tal vez era porque Harry por fin podía decir las cosas en voz alta después de más de medio mes, pero no, no, no era por eso.

Y Draco estaba caminando hacia él, cerrando la distancia entre ambos con uno, dos pasos, y estaba acunando el rostro de Harry con gentileza, con los dedos manchados de sangre, y Harry no podía creerlo.

—Lo siento —susurró el rubio; su aliento rozó los labios de Harry. Parpadeó rápidamente, para alejar las lágrimas, y tragó para empujar su corazón hasta el fondo de su garganta—. Lo siento, arreglaré eso —dijo entre dientes, y su voz se quebró al final de la oración una vez más.

Sacó la varita de su bolsillo con una mano, pero la otra nunca abandonó la mejilla de Harry. Con unas cuantas palabras susurradas, la nariz de Harry se enderezó con un chasquido y la sangre desapareció de su rostro.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero eso tampoco reducía el impacto de tener a Draco tan cerca, y si Harry se movía sólo un poquito, entonces sus labios se tocarían de nuevo y se besarían y…

Draco se movió.

Harry no pudo resistirse a cerrar los ojos, o a hacer un ruido de satisfacción pura, mientras Draco juntaba sus labios por segunda vez. Se quedó ahí, como vacilante, pero Harry correspondió con ansia, y el momento de vacilación desapareció.

Draco separó los labios de Harry gentilmente con los suyos, experimentando al repasar el labio inferior del moreno con su lengua.

Harry se sonrojó; no sabía nada acerca del beso francés. Él y Ginny nunca habían llegado tan lejos, pero… pero, oh.

Todos los pensamientos acerca de Ginny abandonaron su cabeza cuando Draco repasó los labios de Harry con su lengua, para luego acariciar la lengua del moreno, y eso fue todo lo que Harry podía sentir, aparte de la cálida mano de Draco en su mejilla, y era maravilloso.

Con una última repasada al labio inferior de Harry, Draco se hizo para atrás, con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Eso estuvo…? —preguntó débilmente, poniéndose aún más rojo.

—Sí —dijo Harry, sin aliento y también sonrojado—. Sí, estuvo bien. Increíble.

La sonrisa que Draco le dio como respuesta podía competir con el sol de la mañana.

—Perdona que no trajera el desayuno —dijo Harry entre dientes, de forma incómoda, sonriéndole con timidez—. Probablemente ya haya terminado.

—Está bien —dijo Draco—. Es sábado. Puedes llamar a esos amigos elfos domésticos tuyos, y nos quedaremos aquí.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí todo el día?

—Sí —respondió Draco de inmediato, y luego se sonrojó.

Harry no pudo resistirlo.

Besó a Draco de nuevo.

~o~o~o~

Más tarde esa noche, cuando la cena ya había terminado y después de haber estado escondidos en la biblioteca, Harry entró a la torre de Gryffindor, dando saltos de alegría y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó, en cuanto el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió.

Ginny se cayó de su silla.

Ron se paró de la suya.

Lavender gritó sorprendida y se le acercó, como una chica con una misión, pero fue detenida cuando, velozmente, Hermione le lanzó una maldición de parálisis de cuerpo entero (Neville hizo una mueca, porque sabía cómo se sentía).

Ron miró la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, antes de chocar las manos en el aire y los puños, como buenos hombres.

~o~o~o~

Diez minutos después, Lavender fue depositada en el dormitorio de chicas, junto con una buena amenaza de parte de Hermione. Por fin, Ginny salió de su estupor y procedió a brincar por el cuarto con alegría.

Y Ron finalmente entendió lo que todo esto significaba, y palideció al pensar en el asunto y la gravedad general de tener que estar cerca de Draco Malfoy veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

~o~o~o~

—Sigo sin entender por qué la comadrejilla te maldijo —dijo Draco al día siguiente, mirando con curiosidad su pudín.

Una vez más, estaban desayunando en la biblioteca y, una vez más, Harry no podía apartar la mirada de Draco y de la forma en la que la luz del sol rebotaba contra su cabello.

—No la llames así —dijo Harry automáticamente.

—Es difícil deshacerse de viejos hábitos —replicó Draco con una sonrisa irónica.

Harry no pudo detener la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro.

—Quería que fuera adonde estabas y te besara.

Draco alzó una ceja, pero una traviesa y divertida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Y no podías haberlo hecho desde el principio porque…

Harry estaba seguro de que habían hablado de eso antes, pero no podía recordarlo, porque la forma en la que Draco comía pudín lo distraía tanto…

—Me odias —dijo de pronto. Luego, entendió lo que acababa de hacer y se sonrojó, avergonzado.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó; su expresión traviesa se borró de su rostro.

—No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho alguna vez —murmuró, repitiendo las palabras de Harry, de unos días antes.

Harry se le quedó viendo, incrédulo.

—Claro, la comadreja es otra historia —continuó Draco, pensativo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pero ya no —admitió Draco sin responder la pregunta, porque no le gustaba hablar acerca del incidente del saludo en primer año—. ¿Y si yo no correspondía a tus sentimientos?

Harry se detuvo, parpadeando. Luego, se giró hacia Draco, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y un aspecto casi vulnerable.

—Em, ¿y sí los correspondes? —preguntó incómodo.

Y así, el humor de Draco mejoró.

Bajó su pudín, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry, por enésima vez en dos días. De inmediato, Harry correspondió al gesto, abriendo los labios ligeramente, como indicación de lo que quería.

Draco se encargó de complacerlo sin preámbulos, pensando en cómo era posible que Harry no supiera que sí le correspondía, dado que Harry había ocupado la mente del rubio básicamente desde primer año.

—Puedes hacerme la maldición del beso apasionado —dijo Draco mientras se hacía para atrás, sólo un poco. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor de Harry—. Para ver si funciona. Te aseguro que no me molestaría —añadió, sonriendo de lado.

Harry rodó los ojos. Tomó la mano de Draco y, con cuidado, guió los largos dedos para que repasaran la única palabra que estaba escrita en la madera de su mesa.

_Idiota_.

Draco se veía satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Supongo que tendré que agradecerle a la comadrejilla por esto —dijo pensativo.

—¿Por maldecirme en el aire y dejarme mudo por más de dos semanas? —preguntó Harry con sospecha.

—Siempre viví para atormentarte —bromeó Draco.

Harry sonrió de nuevo por el comentario. Miró la palabra "idiota" en la mesa y la tocó con un dedo.

—Admito que extrañaré el pergamino de borrado automático —divagó Harry, mirando a Draco de reojo con una sonrisa—. Una cosa genial.

Draco pensó en besar a Harry de nuevo, cuando escuchó la confesión del moreno salir de esos labios. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Sonrió suavemente.

—Yo no.

* * *

(1) A pesar de que esta persona es chica, el insulto se traduce como "mariquita", que es un insulto usado más que nada entre varones.

(2) En el original, dice "Whomping my Willow", que es una referencia al "Whomping Willow", el Sauce Boxeador… No quise poner "boxeando mi sauce"; se oye más raro. Ah, y obvio, el "Willow" de quien lo dijo es su… _aquellito_.

(3) En el original, dice que hay "un cuidadoso uso de pronombre". En inglés, Harry escribió "They'd hate me forever", que literalmente significaría "Ellos me odiarían". Sin embargo, los que hablan inglés usan el pronombre "They" (Ellos), en lugar de "He/She" (Él/Ella) cuando no desean que se conozca el género. Por eso el "cuidadoso uso de pronombre", porque Harry no quiere que Draco sepa que no va tras una chica. Yo le puse "omisión de nombre" para que sonara bonito.

(4) En el original, dice "En inglés", pero bueno, por algo estoy traduciendo esto, ¿no? XD

* * *

Creo que escribí mucho la palabra "brillante".

_Anyways_, eso es todo por ahora…

**Adigium21**

**16-12-2013**


End file.
